The Beginning: Part 1
by Crowned Clown X
Summary: Lucy is blamed for the three months of missed training, so she leaves. Not even a week later, she's apart of the newly formed guild Wolf's Howl. What's even more surprising is that she's been chosen to go the Grand Magic Games! But what mystery and misfortune await her and her new friends at the annual tournament? How will their lives be changed? How will this effect Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Author's Note- This story will be up to date with the manga, not the T.V. series, possible **SPOILER WARNING** applied. Music will be involved, so I ask, when the song comes along please take the time to look it up and play said song. Also, a personal request, please don't judge or criticize which songs I choose.

**WARNING!: Major OOC will occur in this story.**

Thank you,

Archangel-Angelo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the music included.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"The first song I will be singing is one that has a very important message behind it." Lucy spoke into the microphone, staring out over the crowd of people in front of her, "Only a few days ago, I left my old guild, Fairy Tail."

As soon as Lucy finished, someone out in the crowd yelled out, " Yeah, 'cause you're such a fucking weakling!"

Lucy's face turned a bright red as that was shouted out. That had been Grey, obviously still pissed at her. Just like the rest of the guild, no doubt. She still remembered what happened like it was only a few days ago.

_Of course you remember it like that, it did happen only a few days ago! Idiot!_ That was Warren, using his telepathy to listen in on her thoughts. And apparently deal a verbal beat down as well.

**5 Days Ago~**

Lucy knocked on the door to Makarov's office, "Master! May I come in?"

It was a few seconds before Fairy Tail's master finally answered, "Yes, please come in Lucy."

Lucy opened the heavy oak door and walked in. She took around the room to see that it was, to her surprise, neat, clean, and tidy. She had always thought that her master's office would be more a secluded hurricane disaster than this organized one. _Although, looking back now, I guess that was pretty out there._ The blond thought.

After her quick look around the room, the teenager walked up to Makarov's desk and stood there. Her heart beating furiously against her chest. This had to be the most difficult thing done in the world, ever. As Lucy tried to calm herself down, Makarov looked up from the papers on his desk, sighing at the stack that still had to be done.

"All this work is going to be the end to me." He grumbled to Lucy, "If not that, then the guild not winning at the tournament will."

"That's why I came to you, actually. About the guild and the tournament." Lucy quickly stated, trying to make this as quick and painless as possible.

"Oh? And that is?" The old man questioned, he did not like where this was going.

"Well-" Lucy began, but was cut off by the screams and yells of anger right outside the door.

Before he could even get out of his desk chair, the doors to Makarov's office were slammed open by none other than Erza; followed by Grey, Natsu, Happy, and almost every other Fairy Tail member there at the guild. Lucy squeaked in fear. she attempted to back up, only to be met by the desk behind her.

The office was filled with all of the guild members, seeing as how most of them left while the guilds strongest were trapped on Tenrou Jima Island for seven years. Lucy looked around at all of them, each face she saw was painted with the look of pure anger and hatred. And every one of those faces were looking directly at her. Every single one but a select few. Mainly Wendy, Mirajane, Cana, and Levy. As well as Charle and Gajeel, who was standing behind Levy, his arms around her comfortingly. Their faces wore the look of sadness

"What is the meaning of this? I demand an answer!" Makarov shouted. He didn't like yelling at his precious children like that, but he wanted an answer, and he wanted one now.

Erza was the first one to speak up, looking at her master directly in the eye, "I, along with the rest of the guild, want Lucy to be severely punished!"

Makarov was in shock. Never, not once, had anyone come up to him and request for another guild member to be kicked out. And now, here before his very eyes, was almost every member of Fairy Tail, and they all wanted the same person out. _Lucy, what did you do?_

"Alright, now why do you want Lucy punished? Explain yourselves!" Makarov, was confused, what could have happened to make everyone so angry at Lucy? "I want an answer now!"

"I can explain." Makarov looked to his left to see Lucy, surrounded by angry faces, all looking at her.

"She doesn't deserve to speak, she'll only protect herself with lies!" Someone shouted. Everyone shared their agreement, the most eager being Happy with his trade mark "Ai!"

Everyone started to scream and shout, all kinds of hurtful things toward Lucy. There were ones like "Punish her!" and "She don't deserve to speak!". Quickly, Makarov came to anger and shouted, "All of you! Shut up and get out! You four, stay!" Makarov pointed to Erza, Natsu, Grey, and Lucy.

Scared for possibly having to face the wrath of their master even more, everyone but the four pointed out, left the office. Their lives practically flashing before their eyes. Now the only ones beside Makarov that were left were Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Grey.

"Happy, that includes you!" The master declared.

"But-" Happy started. He wanted to be there when Lucy was punished.

"Out! Now!" The old man yelled.

Happy quickly flew out of the room, but not without first saying, "Bye-bye Natsu! Bye-bye Loser Lucy! Hahahaha!"

Lucy quietly whispered, " Happy..."

Now that all of the chaos was cleared for now, the Fairy Tail master quickly swooped into action. Since, there weren't nearly as many people in the room now, he lowered his voice substantially. "Now tell me, why do you want Lucy to out of the guild?"

He was very curious, he had grown close to Lucy even though she was still new to the guild.

"I can explain master, and I swear to tell only the truth." Erza spoke with a steely edge in her voice. It was obvious that she was struggling to keep herself from yelling again. Erza took a step forward and prepared herself. "It was only a few days after we began our training for the tournament, we had started right away, all of us. Everyone was working diligently to get stronger. On about the fifth day, one of Lucy's spirits appeared before everyone. Virgo, I believe, if I remember correctly."

"Is this correct so far Lucy?" The small man asked, hoping to discover the problem quickly. Lucy stood there, and merely nodded.

Erza continued on with the story, eyeing Lucy while doing so. "Virgo had come to invite us to a welcome back party in the Sprit World. We did not know this at the time though, since she told us that there was an emergency there. We had agreed to go and help. When we had arrived was when we discovered the truth. We had decided to stay for the party, thinking it would only be a few hours, a day at most."

Makarov now looked to Lucy for what she had to say so far. Again all she did was nod. Now Natsu and Grey were watching Lucy as well. Curious as to why she still hadn't spoken up, or try to defend herself at all.

Erza was nearing the end of her story now. "But when the party had finished, we were talking about the training to come, looking forward to continuing. That was when one of Lucy's spirits, I think it was Virgo again, told us that time flowed differently in the Spirit World, and that all of our training time was already up."

"What!" Makarov exclaimed "You only got in a few days of training!" He was furious, he couldn't believe that even after all the hard work everyone else put in, the people who were to compete in the Grand Magic Tournament were partying!

"Yes, though thanks to people that we would prefer go unnamed, we were able to increase our power level." Erza had finished her story and stepped back to her original position before hand.

Once again, Makarov looked to Lucy to hear what she had to say. To his surprise, she only nodded for a third time. "And what does this have to do expelling Lucy?" He asked. Apparently missing where she came into all of this.

This time Grey spoke up, writhing with anger, "What do you mean by that? This has everything to do with Lucy!"

Now it was Natsu's turn to speak, "Lucy didn't warn us about the difference! She didn't say anything about it at all! She was perfectly fine with going! She must want us to lose the tournament!" He practically screeched that last sentence out.

Makarov was still unconvinced by how this was Lucy's fault, but he still tried to think of a way that would make her happy along with everyone else. He was just about to tell them his plan when Lucy whispered, barely audible to everyone else, "Their right."

Everyone turned to stare at Lucy, shocked to hear her say that. Makarov moved so that he was standing right in front of the scared blond girl. "What do you mean?"

"Their right, partly. Yes, it's my fault we're in this mess. I'm the celestial mage of the guild, I should've known what would happen. I was fine with going because I was excited to see the Spirit World, as a celestial mage, that's very important to me." Lucy explained, only a slightly louder than before. "But I didn't... I don't... I really want us to win the tournament, not lose.

That's why I came to you as soon as we got back master. so that I could explain to you what happened, to tell you that's it all my fault." As Lucy said this, Grey, Natsu, and Erza silently cheered behind the back of their master. The powerful old man only looked down to the floor and grimaced.

While the eery silence continued, Lucy was motivating herself for what she had to do. Lucy thought, _I should've known they would have told everyone, I should've known everyone would get mad if they... when they found out, and that's why I must do this. Not for me, not for my selfish wants. No. I have to do this for the guild, for everyone here, for my friends, for my nakama._

"Master." With that one word, everyone looked up to see Lucy, not trembling, not crying, not whimpering, but standing proudly. "I deserve a punishment worse then what any of you think." The blond stopped as she faced each and every person in the room. "I betrayed my friends, I betrayed my guild, I betrayed my family. That is why," Lucy paused momentarily, trying to find the right words to say, "that is why this is the beginning of the end for my Fairy Tale."


	2. Chapter 2: A Twisted Message

Chapter 2: A Twisted Message

_RECAP: "I betrayed my friends, I betrayed my guild, I betrayed my family. That is why," Lucy paused momentarily, trying to find the right words to say, "that is why this is the beginning of the end for my Fairy Tale."_

And with that, Lucy walked out of her master's office and into the commons area. As she walked through the commons, people were yelling at her, calling her names, even throwing any object they could get their hands on. But she was unfazed, she only had one last thing to do.

She knew that she was hated, she knew that she deserved it too. And that's why even as she stepped onto the stage inside the building, even as she was greeted by boo's and violent curses. She remained proud. She knew that even though her guildmates would never know, she was about to sacrifice the most important thing anyone could ever have, so that they could be happy.

As the young teenager gripped the microphone, bright flood lights were focused on her and all other lights were switched off. "H-hello everyone."

Once Lucy finished her greeting, the one she got in return was not nearly appropriate enough to repeat. Lucy gripped the microphone tighter, _I know they have no idea what I'm planning but they still don't have to be so rude_.

"I know all of you hate me. I know all of you wish I were gone. But I also know there are the few of you out there that don't. This song is for them." Lucy told. She listened closely as the magic music box started playing the song she wanted. Luckily it was programmed to play only the music and not the lyrics. This was a song she had written herself, and wanted everyone to here.

(For sake of time and the fact that I would never be able to write a song, I merely chose one, the same will go for all other songs played within this story.)

(Song and Artist: Demi Lovato - Me, Myself, and Time)

*_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, _

_Just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I_

_I'm just getting started, _

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I'm_

_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_

_Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_

_Myself and time._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try (x2)_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time, _

_I know I'll find myself in time._*

Now, as the last of the music died away, Lucy looked out among the guild members of Fairy Tail. All of them were speechless, shocked to find out how well Lucy sang.

Then, without any word after, she stepped down onto the ground and the crowd parted for her as if she were a queen. Through the gap in the crowd Lucy walked. Each step taking her closer to her new life, making the silence of the crowd all the more deadly. The blond teen kept walking, walking all the way to the grand entryway of the guild building, and as she opened the doors to leave, she turned around and said to all.

"Thank you. All of you. For allowing me to know what being a family is all about. For allowing me to be a part of your family. But now it's time for me to go, because my Fairy Tale just ended." Lucy turned around on her heels, faced the great world before her, and walked forward. Leaving the magical Fairy Land she would never see again. And sacrificing the only family she ever had.

Natsu stared at Lucy as she walked down the hall way into the commons, shocked by her confession. But even more shocked by what she said after that.

"That is why... that is why this is the beginning of the end for my Fairy Tale."

_What did she mean, beginning of the end? Is she planning on doing something to the guild?_ Natsu thought. He wasn't able to finish though as he heard the uproar that came from the commons. He along with Erza, Grey, and Makarov rushed to the commons to see Lucy on the stage saying something to the crowd yelling at her.

As quickly as they had gotton there, Erza and Grey ran to the crowd and joined in. But Natsu stood there, stood there next to his master as his teammates, his friends, and his family yelled in an uproar against Lucy. The only one he knew that was about to sacrifice everything she held dear in order to make those very same, precious valuables happy.

Even with his powers as a dragon slayer, he couldn't hear Lucy over the people in front of her. So as he got closer he was finally able to make out what she was trying to say. "-Those that don't. This song is for them."

_Song? Was she going to sing?_ Natsu asked himself in fear. He had heard Lucy sing on one of his spontaneous visits to her house, and knew that she would be terrible. When the music had started up, he prepared himself the best he could for the torture that he knew was about to come.

But when Lucy started to actually sing the lyrics to the song, he was astounded. He had never heard anything so beautiful. Apparently neither had anyone else, for they had all gone silent. He listened silently to the mage's angelic voice as it reverberated throughout the building. He quickly caught on to the message that the girl was trying to deliver. That even though she may be weak, even though she may not know everything, she still believed, still knew, that she would be fine. The fire mage did not, however, realize that the message she was sending was already true.

When the song ended, everyone was speechless. They never knew that within the small girl was a voice, a confidence, that out-shined them all. So as she walked through the crowd, stopped and gave her final message, as she turned around and simply walked out of the guild, Natsu was horrified to hear the cries of joy everyone around him emitted now that Lucy had left.

Lucy's last words echoed within is mind, _"Thank you. All of you. For allowing me to know what being a family is all about. For allowing me to be a part of your family. But now it's time for me to go, because my Fairy Tale just ended." Why Lucy? Why throw so much away so quickly? Or were you planning this? _Natsu thought as he realized what Lucy meant by beginning of the end, as he realized the truth.

Natsu hastily ran through the entrance to the guild, chasing after her, trying to stop her from what she was truly planing to do.

Lucy was at the docks in Magnolia. Mentally preparing herself for what she had to do. _No matter what happens, Fairy Tail is my home. It's members are my family. And if my family wishes me gone, then their wish will be granted._ Lucy thought. She pulled two pieces of rope from her bag. She quickly scanned the area to see if anyone was about. There were only two fisherman nearly halfway down the docks from her. _They should be far enough away,_ the blond told herself.

Lucy took hold of the rope, and quietly tied her feet together. She next brought a large stone out from the bag and tied that to her feet as well. All that was left were her arms. She had some trouble, but Lucy was able to tie her arms to her body. _Almost done._ Lucy sat down, her legs hanging off the edge of the small board walk, and pushed the stone into the ocean, along with herself.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

_RECAP: Lucy sat down, her legs hanging off the edge of the small board walk, and pushed the stone into the ocean. along with herself._

Lucy wasn't scared. Not when she pushed herself off. Not when her last glimpse of the world was the surface of the ocean. Not even when she fell unconscious as she was falling to the ocean floor. She was at peace with her time. She did not fear death, for as long as her family, her nakama, were happy, she was happy.

But as the rope was cut off from her, as she was brought up to the ocean surface, to the welcoming sea air. She unknowingly met the person that would steal her heart, and the person whose heart she would steal.

He had seen her run away from that building crying. He had followed her here to the docks, watched her tie herself up. He knew what she planned to do, and if that was what the girl wanted, who was he to stop her? But when he saw the smile that was on her face before she dove, he couldn't stop himself from diving in after her.

He had seen many different attempts such as these on his travels. Many of the people who committed them did have smiles when they did this, but those were delirious smiles, ones of a person who thinks they have nothing to live for. But not her smile, her smile was of a person who fully knew what they were doing, fully knew the consequences, and was perfectly fine with it. The smile of a fully sane person, or at least not depressed person.

That's why he dove, to save the life of one who shouldn't throw that life away, and the person he loved, the person he fell in love with on the chance of one glance.

Lucy awoke with a startle. The first thing that came to her mind was_,_ _How am I not dead? _She looked around the room and saw that she was in the only bed. The walls were a light pink, as were the curtains on the window The trim on the top and bottom of the walls was a light yellow. And the floors were a shade of pink as well, only slightly darker than the walls.

She finally noticed the man in the corner sleeping in a chair. She couldn't get a good look at him be cause of the way he was sitting, but he had to be quite old. He had snow white hair that reached at least half way down his back. As Lucy realized the situation she was in, she began to panic, _Where am I? How did I get here? Who is that guy? Who put me into these clothes? _While she was trying to find all this out, she accidentally bumped the bed side table and squealed.

Waking the man up from his apparently light slumber, Lucy cowered under her covers, peeking an eye out to watch. As the man stood up, she saw how young he really was. He wasn't old at all, he was only about eighteen, only a few years older than herself. His hair actually reached the bottom of his back, and he was actually quite muscular and at least 6'3". When he turned around to look at her, she saw a scar that ran right across his eyes. Besides that he was actually quite handsome.

_Can he see?_ Lucy thought, watching the man from under the covers. Apparently he could because when he turned she saw that his eyes were a deep, piercing cerulean blue. When he saw her, a warm smile crossed his face as he walked over. He sat down in the chair that was apparently just to the right of the bed. _How much of this room did I miss?_ The blond wondered.

"It's nice to know you're finally up. You're quite the fighter, you had only just fallen unconscious by the time I reached you." The handsome man said. He looked at her and somehow she knew that he didn't mean harm.

"Um, who are you? And where am I?" Lucy asked. She could tell that she was going to like this man.

"Oh, sorry, totally forgot we don't know each other. Okay, well, um." The man said as he scratched the back of his head. _He's not very good at this. It's actually kinda funny._ Lucy giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" The man asked? His face turning the shade of light pink.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just... you remind me of myself a bit, you know, weird." Lucy giggled again, struggling to keep under control. When she finally finished, she looked over to see the man trying to stop himself from laughing any further as well. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, you were right, you are weird." He joked, obviously enjoying their time together.

"Hey!" Lucy complained, then playfully punched the man in the shoulder. "Look at us, it's like we're life long friends yet we don't even know each other's name." Lucy pointed out.

"That's right, well..." The man stood up and then knelt down to one knee. He scooped up Lucy's hand into his and said, "Styxx Rivier, a pleasure." As he finished he kissed the top of her hand and returned it to the bed.

Lucy, amazed by the introduction, went red in the face. At seeing this, Styxx's face went red as well, only two shades deeper. "I'm sorry, was that too much, i always try to make a good first impression." Styxx quickly blurted out, he then started whispering to himself, "Man, I'm such an idiot, I should've known it was too much."

The blond, embarrassed by the introduction, heard this and quickly applied her rich girl etiquette. "The pleasure is all mine, m'lord Rivier. My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

_Heartfilia? Why would the Heartfilia daughter try to kill herself? Maybe he really did actually die._ When Styxx realized this, he looked up to see her smiling at him, in her eyes he saw that she was happy, but that something was bothering her deeply. "I'm sure you don't want to talk about this, but it's going to come up eventually. We should get it out of the way quickly." Styxx was worried that Lucy would over react if he didn't step carefully. "Why did you try to kill yourself? Why did you attempt to commit suicide?"

Lucy was worried. How would react if she told him the truth. She herself didn't even know why she did something like that. She had mustered all her courage on the way to guild just so she would be able to leave without breaking down. _I guess I broke down in a different way._ Lucy thought. The blond looked over at the white-haired teen. He seemed sincerely worried. Touched by this, she told him her story.

After a good ten minutes of explaining, she finished her story. "And that's why I did what I did. I don't know why I took it all the way to suicide, but... but... I just don't know. I thought I was strong enough but I guess not."

"I still don't see how that was your fault. It's true that getting a chance to go to the Spirit World would be huge for anyone, especially celestial mages. Besides, the Spirit World is supposed to be a forbidden place to humans. Why would a beautiful girl like you ask about something like the flow of time there? I don't think anyone would think to ask a question like that." Styxx explained his point. He was angry at the members of Fairy Tail, _Why would they think that this was Lucy's fault?_

"I think you might be right. I was scared, I already knew that, but maybe I was more scared then I thought." Lucy admitted. It felt good to tell someone this.

And as the the young girl told this to Styxx, she felt something inside her. Something warm, and fuzzy. It felt good. She only felt this with only one other person._ Natsu._ Lucy looked down, her smile fading at the thought of the pink haired boy.

"Is something the matter?" Styxx asked worriedly. Lucy had suddenly gotten sad and depressed.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. Just remembering someone from my gui-" Lucy stopped herself, she wasn't used to not being a part of the guild yet. "Just remembering someone from Fairy Tail."

"Is it that pink haired kid? The one with the scarf?"

"Actually, yes. how did you know?" Lucy was curious as to how Styxx knew.

"He ran out just after you did. He screamed your name than ran down another street. He looked seriously pissed."

Lucy chuckled at what Styxx told her. It sounded like something Natsu would do. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" Styxx asked.

"What! Ew! No! No way!" Lucy shouted. "He's just a friend. An old friend now is all." It was true. Ever since Lisanna came back, she realized that Natsu could never be hers. She didn't hate either of them for that, no, she only realized that what she had dreamt about was that, a childish dream.

Some how, at the thought of dreams, she finally noticed that she didn't know where her Spirit keys were. Lucy looked around frantically for them. _No, I can't lose them again. Aquarius would kill me if she found out!_

"Um, do you need help?" Lucy heard, she looked to Styxx, a quizzical look on his face.

"Do you know where my keys are? They were in my bag when I had jumped." Lucy was still looking around her, really starting to panic.

"Your bag right?" Styxx was now on the floor, searching underneath the bed. After a second, while still looking underneath the bed, he held up her pouch with the keys inside. "Here you go. And here is your whip... a whip? Wow, I would never be able to use that."

He was still under the bed, looking for something else. Placing all of her stuff on top of the bed. After some silent moments passed, Lucy finally asked, "What are you looking fo-"

"Ahah! Here they are! Okay, here is your giant rock." He placed the rock on the floor where Lucy could see it, "And your still slightly soggy rope." He placed the rope on the rock, then stood up and faced Lucy, smiling.

"Why would you keep that?" Lucy asked, creeped out, pointing at the rock.

"Cause now, if you try to do something like that again, we have something to tie you to and tickled." He joked, trying to look menacing.

Lucy laughed at that, then asked about the rope, "Is that what the rope is for too?"

Styxx smiled at her happily and said, "Maybe. As my best bud always says, 'You can never have enough rope'." Laughing at that last part.

Lucy laughed as well. For the next hour or so, she and Styxx talked, found out about each other, and unknowingly strengthened the love between them. Lucy was already forgetting her old guild.


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf's Howl

Chapter 4: Wolf's Howl

RECAP: Lucy laughed as well. For the next hour or so, she and Styxx talked, found out about each other, and unknowingly strengthened the love between them. Lucy was already forgetting her old guild.

"Um, Styxx, where are we anyways?" Lucy asked, she had just gotten dressed and now she and her new friend Styxx were walking down a hall. Styxx was apparently taking her to meet the master of his guild.

"We're in my guild building, and our guild is in the port city of Hargeon." Styxx told, directing Lucy through a door.

"Okay. But i didn't think Hargeon had a guild, even after the seven years that I missed." Lucy explained. She was confused, she was sure that Hargeon didn't have a guild, or even allow one. "I wonder why they would allow a guild here?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"That's because the last time I was here, I think about eight years now, me and Natsu, the kid with the scarf, blew up the city."

"You didn't blow up the city! It's still here, we're in it right now!"

"Only about a third of the city, not the entire city."

"How'd you do that?" Styxx was eager to find out. He had never hears anything about this before, even though he had been born and raised in Hargeon.

"We... we crashed a giant cruise liner." Lucy looked down at her feet now, ashamed of herself.

"That... that's amazing!" Styxx declared. He wished he could've been there to see that.

"Uh, sure, okay." Lucy was amazed herself. Not because of the memory, but by what Styxx had just said. _He's weird. If everyone else is the same as him, then this will be interesting._ Lucy thought, _ but that's not necessarily bad. It can't be any more hectic than Fairy Tail._

Lucy and Styxx walked down the long hallway for a bit longer when Lucy asked, "So, you're guild, what's it's name? When was it created?"

Styxx answered Lucy, keeping his eyes forward, wary of something ahead. "Well, our guild was created only about- Duck!"

Styxx pushed Lucy to the ground then got on top, covering her. He had just gotten on to the floor when a metal chair flew over him, barely missing his head. Loud yelling could be heard from the room they were in front of. The door was open, and you could see two men arguing.

Lucy recognized one of them to be Totomaru, the fire mage from the old Element Four team. He seemed to wear pretty much all the same clothes, and even wore the same other man she didn't recognize however. He had short, somewhat long, blue hair, tied into a short ponytail. He had some hair come down the sides of face, framing it. He wore a faded denim vest over a white v-neck t-shirt. Lucy could tell that he wore a fishnet shirt under the white shirt. The fishnet sleeves came down right before his wrists, and the hole for the head right at the base of his neck. Other than that all he had on was a pair of blue jeans and black leather boots.

As the blond girl stared at the two fighting men, she felt something heavy on top of her. She looked up to see Styxx on top of her, glaring at Totomaru and the other man. Before she could ask for him to get off her, he quickly stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and was easily lifted up.

"Sorry about that Lucy. Let me handle these two real fast." Styxx walked into the room, and announced his arrival with an "Ah-hem". The two men looked over to Styxx, who was still glaring at them, his hands folded. As soon as the two men saw him, they ran to the back of the room, holding on to each other for dear life.

"What are you two doing?" Styxx demanded. He gave Totomaru and the other man a look that would give Erza a run for her money.

It was the blue-haired man that answered first, "N-nothing, Styxx. Honest. Just some rough housing between friends." Lucy could practically feel the fear radiating out of the man, even in the hall way.

Then Totomaru spoke, agreeing with blue-haired man, "Y-yeah. No trouble. We're just having some fun." Totomaru tried to back up even more but ran into the wall behind him.

Styxx took a single step forward and both of the men yelped and slid to the floor, both looking as if they were going to wet themselves. This was when Styxx asked them, "With a metal chair?" The white-haired teen gave them both a look that gave them a glare even more intense then before.

Totomaru passed out from the glare, leaving his quivering companion to fight for himself. The blue-haired man quickly responded to the glare with a whimper. It was then that he saw Lucy out in the hall and said, "You shouldn't be worrying about us, you should be taking your cute guest to the master."

At this, Styxx realized that Lucy was still in the hallway. He pondered what to do for a few moments then said, "All right, I'll be back later to deal with you two." Styxx walked back to the hall, hearing a muffled sigh from the still conscious man.

When he reached Lucy he said, "Sorry you had to see that. Those two are always getting into fights." Apologizing, Styxx closed the door behind him.

_Maybe this place isn't so different after all._ Lucy thought, _at least it won't take long to get used to this place then._

Lucy and Styxx started to walk down the hall again, nearing the end now. When they reached the end, Styxx stopped in front of a door and spoke to Lucy, "Now's the time to ask any questions. Once you go in, it might be a while before any get answered."

"Why's that?"

"She's quite the talker." Styxx said in an exasperated voice.

Lucy laughed at this, then asked, "Come on, really, what's the reason?"

"No, really. She talks... a lot." Styxx put such emphasis on a lot that Lucy couldn't help but believe him. "She will say anything and everything that comes to her mind."

"Wow, okay, well, question time. How old is your guild?"

"Only about 1 month, Hargeon's city council isn't much of a guild lover."

"Sorry 'bout that, by the way. Next question, what's the name of the guild?"

"The guild is called Wolf's Howl. Our crest is the head of a howling wolf with a full moon in the back ground."

"Oh, really? That's actually kinda cool. Okay, question number 3, what kinda magic does your master use?"

"My master is a celestial mage like you, but she can also use air magic. And, if you were wondering, she used to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints, but that was about thirty years ago."

"She's a celestial mage too! What spirits does she have? How many?"

"Sorry, she doesn't use her spirits that often so I can't tell you."

"Oh." Lucy sighed.

"You might get to ask her when she finds out your a celestial mage as well. She loves her spirits, and always talks about how wonderful they are, but that's about it."

"Okay. I think I don't have any more questions. Well... I do want to know what kind of magic you use." Lucy asked. The blond had been wondering ever since their talk in the room she awoke in.

"I'm sure you'll find out. Eventually." Styxx said annoyingly. He was smiling at Lucy as he said this.

"Fine." Lucy puffed. She wanted to know so badly.

"Let's go in, my master is right through here." Styxx reached for the door handle, turned it, and pushed.

Inside was an office, similar to Makarov's. And, even though kinda cliche, there was a fireplace behind the desk. On the left wall, there were only bookshelves. The right wall was all one big window overlooking a courtyard. They were on the top story of the three story building. There were two chairs in front of the window, both were very inviting. In between the two was a small coffee table with a small lamp on it.

The desk was slightly back from the center of the room. There was a large circular rug on the floor. On the desk was a clutter of papers, and in the chair was a small old lady, snoring loudly.

"Master!" Styxx walked over to his master and poked her head. After that he "gently" shook her. "Master! Master wake up!"

As Styxx violently shook his master awake, he was punched in the face and fell back, dropping his master to the ground. Styxx landed on his back and the small old lady landed on top of him. She, however, landed on her feet. The small master quietly walked off of the teenager and stood in front of her desk. Styxx got up and walked over to Lucy.

"She's awake now!" He smiled at the blond and all she could do was smile and nod as she sweat dropped.

Lucy was able to get a good look of Styxx's master now. She was small, only about as tall as her old master. Her hair was in a tight bun, and was a very faded pink.

Lucy whispered to Styxx, "I thought you said she doesn't stop talking?"

Styxx answered vey simply, "Just wait for it."

Lucy looked back to the old lady and thanked her. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was ill. I must've been a great burden." Lucy then bowed.

The old master looked up at the young blond, "It's no trouble at all. Well, for our guild anyways. Or your old one." She added the last sentence bitterly. "I can't believe Makarov is really the master of a guild like that. How shameful."

"You know my old master?" Lucy asked.

"Hmph! Know him! We used to be lovers!" The pink haired lady screeched. At this, Styxx and Lucy's jaws fell. "What?" The woman asked. "Did he never talk about me?"

"N-no. He never talked about you, well... sober anyways." Lucy answered. Her old master, when ever drunk, would always talk about a fine young lady he knew.

"Well, that's better than nothing. But we have business to discuss." The small lady paused, "If you were to look at your hand, you would see that your guild mark is not there any longer." At this, Lucy looked at her hand and saw that it was, indeed, missing the mark. "Makarov, your old master, came here while you were unconscious and removed it. While he was here, he informed me about what happened at the guild and I informed him about what you attempted to do." Lucy hung her head down in shame.

"He was shocked when I told him. He said he wasn't going to tell anyone in the guild about what happened though, so you don't need to worry about that. He then told me some more grim news, nearly everyone in your old guild were overjoyed by your leaving." After saying that, Styxx and his master made faces of disgust. "Now Lucy, I wanted you to come to my office not to talk about the past, but the future. What is it you plan to do now?"

Lucy hadn't thought about that. She didn't know what to do. she could leave, travel and train, maybe join another guild. She could stay here and join this guild and train with them. She just didn't know what to do.

Seeing the look on the young girl's face, the master of Wolf's Howl suggested, "Why don't you join our guild, honey? We could always use another youngin' like you." The old lady smiled warmly at Lucy.

Seeing that, and thinking back on all that's happened, Lucy knew what she had to do.

Styxx looked at Lucy hopefully, wishing that she would decide to stay.

Lucy looked at the old mage's smile and said happily, "I would love to join!


	5. Chapter 5: Zodiac Secret

Chapter 5: Zodiac Secret

RECAP: Lucy looked at the old mage's smile and said happily, "I would love to join!"

"Yes!" Styxx cried out, _Lucy's staying!_ Lucy and his master looked at him amused. When he looked down and saw them, he blushed deeply. "Sorry."

"No, no. This is a time to celebrate! We have a new member in our guild now!" The small lady walked behind her desk and brought out a stamp. "Lucy, what color stamp would you want and where?" Lucy's new master walked over to her with a stamp and a tray of inks.

"Could I have it in pi-" _Pink will only remind me of Fairy Tail._ Lucy thought, "I'll have green, please. Right here on my chest, if you would." Lucy told, patting the spot she wanted, which was right above her heart.

"Alright, Styxx, go wait outside while I do this. I'll call you back in a moment." The small lady commanded. But then she thought differently, "Actually, have Isabella take you and herself to Lucy's apartment to collect her things." She then walked back to her desk, picked up a pen and paper, and walked back over to Lucy and gave them to her. "Lucy, write down your address for Styxx, if you would please."

"Um, sure." Lucy quickly wrote down her address and gave the slip of paper to Styxx.

"Thank you, Lucy. It'll be a few hours but we'll get all your things up into your new room. It'll be the one you woke up in. Is there anything you want us to be careful with, or not open?" Styxx questioned, wanting to make sure they don't intrude on anything personal of hers.

"Uh, yeah there is. On my desk are a few binders, please don't open those. There's also a jewelry box on a shelf, please be very careful with that, don't open it either please. And there is a trunk on the foot of my bed, don't go through that either. Those last two are very personal so don't think I won't notice if you take a peek." Lucy finished off listing her important items. "Oh, all the furniture is mine besides the bed, so I'm going to need those brought as well."

Styxx was surprised. He didn't think she had too long of a list, but that for a girl like her, she only had a few importants. He kept his surprise hidden though, as he smiled at Lucy. "Okay, that won't be hard to remember. See you tonight Lucy!"

Once Styxx was out of the room, Lucy looked at her new master, smiled and said, "I'm ready."

The small lady walked up to Lucy after she revealed the spot she wanted and applied the stamp, but before taking the stamp away she announced, "I, Theodora Escelaina, First Master of Wolf's Howl, announce that you, Lucy Heartfilia, have joined our ranks as guild member." Theodora removed the stamp to reveal the Wolf's Howl mark to be a dark, forest green. "Okay, well." Theodora started as the tirade of questions was piled on Lucy. "I've heard your the only child of the Heartfilia family. Is that true? How long were you at Fairy Tail? Are you used to being rich? Do you have a lot of money? Do you miss anyone from your old guild? What kind of mage are you? do you like spirits? Have you ever had pistachio mint ice cream? I love it. Maybe we can go get it together sometime."

Theodora continued for thirty minutes, just rambling on about all sorts of things. and when she finally stopped to take a deep breath, Lucy pounced. "Styxx said you were a celestial mage like me, so I was wondering what spirits you have." Lucy quickly blurted, afraid her master would start talking again.

"Oh, another celestial mage! Yay! Well, I don't have as many keys as I used to back in the glory days. I only have two now, but their plenty powerful. Their both gold keys too, you know. Libra and Pisces. I bet you don't have any of the Zodiac Keys. Girly." The old mage exclaimed, incredibly proud of herself.

Lucy gaped, _The last two zodiac keys, only feet away from me._ Lucy was lost in marvel at how she might finally be able to see them, but quickly brought herself back to focus and answered the older celestial mage. "Well, actually, I have quite a few keys. Fifteen to be exact. They're-" Lucy was just about name them off when she heard the old lady in front of her say something.

She had said, in an attempt of a whisper, "Heh, I bet their all silvers."

Now eager to prove her wrong, Lucy spoke loudly, "Only five of my keys are silver ones. The other ten are Zodiac Keys. So don't make fun of my spirits." Lucy then added, "Any of them. Their my friends and I will not allow you to disrespect them like that!"

Theodora was shocked. _Ten of the Zodiac Keys! And that passion! It far surpasses my own_. That's why Theodora had decided, she would give her keys to Lucy.

"Lucy, come here."

Lucy was surprised, she didn't think her words would help that much. But she walked over to her new master anyways.

"Lucy, in only a few minutes, you proved to be a better master than me to spirits. Your passion out shines mine by far. That's why I decided to give my keys to you, Lucy."

Lucy was shocked, she was just going to give her the keys! She would finally have all twelve! Lucy was so excited she nearly croaked her next few words, "Th-thank you, master! I-I won't disappoint you!"

Theodora smiled at her newest guild member and said, "I know you won't child." she then handed her two keys over to Lucy.

As soon as the two keys were in her hand, a bright flash appeared in the room. After a few moments, Theodora could see again. She looked around the room, and didn't see the young blond anywhere. The aged woman returned to her desk and started on her paperwork again, knowing that Lucy would be fine.

Lucy couldn't see anything for a few seconds. When she finally could, she recognized were she was immediately. She was in the Spirit World, the very last place she wanted to be.

"Old friend, it is good to see you again." Someone greeted from behind her.

_Old friend? Oh no._ Lucy groaned. The blond turned around to see the one and only Spirit King, in all his glory, literally. "Um, mustache man, armor." She said from behind covered eyes. She wasn't even creeped out by something like that anymore, not after knowing Grey for a year.

"Hm?" The Spirit King looked down to see had no clothes on but his helmet. The Spirit King panicked at first, but then he snapped his fingers and his armor flashed onto him.

"Okay, now that we have that over with, why did you bring me here!" Lucy shouted.

"I brought you here because you are now the wielder of all twelve of the zodiac keys. That, with your passion and love for spirits has allowed you to earn these three keys. It allows you to be trusted with the Zodiac Secret." The Spirit King informed. He waved his hand and suddenly three glowing keys appeared in front of Lucy.

The key on the left was pale, tinted yellow, and looked like it was made out of bone. The second key was shaped like a feather, it was a cream white, and looked to be adorned with some sort of white stone. The last key was made out of, from what she could tell, a clear crystal.

"These three keys are given only to the most worthy of all the celestial mages. Lucy Heartfilia, that is you. Each of these keys hold powers greater than any of the Zodiac Spirits. The one on your left is the Dragon Empress Key, made from dragon bone, it will summon the legendary Dragon Empress, Chaotica. The one in the center is the Angel's Light Key, a key that was once the feather of an archangel, it was turned to stone and now allows you to summon the Archangel of Light. The last key will allow you to open a portal to the Spirit World, the Destiny Key.

"But be warned. For these keys come with a heavy price. The Dragon Empress Key can only be used by sacrificing your life, your mortal body, to the Dragon Empress. The Angel's Light Key can only be used by sacrificing your spirit, your eternal soul. The Destiny Key will only open a door between Earthland and the Spirit World once, and it's magic cannot be undone. That means whatever goes through the portal it creates will never go back to where they once came." The Spirit King explained.

_Why is he giving me these?Is something going to happen? Will they really be worth it?_ All of these questions Lucy was thinking once the Spirit King told her this. It was so much to take in. But she had decided, if giving her these keys really meant that something was going to happen to the world, then she would readily make those sacrifices.

"Alright mustache man. I'll take the keys. I understand the consequences of using the keys." The blond teen told.

"Yes. I, the Spirit King, grant upon you, Lucy Heartfilia, the Dragon Empress Key, the Angel's Light Key, and the Destiny Key, in order for you to keep peace in the universe." The Spirit King declared.

"Good, now send me back!" Lucy demanded, she could only guess how much time had passed.

"A word of reassurance, old friend. Only you will be able to sense the keys power. Only you will be able to see them. And only you will be use them."

"Thanks, mustache man, see you around sometime." Lucy waved goodbye to the Spirit King.

A bright light flashed once again, and, just like on earth, Lucy Heartfilia had disappeared


	6. Chapter 6: Old Family For New

Chapter 6: Old Family for New

RECAP: A bright light flashed once again, and, just like on earth, Lucy Heartfilia had disappeared.

Lucy blinked a few times, her eyes trying to adjust back to how they should be. "Is the whole flash of light really necessary?" Lucy asked herself.

When her eyes finally adjusted, Lucy looked around to see that she was back in her new master's office. She looked at the desk to see her new master, Theodora, sleeping in her chair. snoring quite loud. Lucy then looked out the windows to see that it was nearly dark out. She guessed that the time was about half past six.

Lucy walked over to her master and tried to wake her up. At first she gently shook the old woman's shoulder. When that didn't work, she tried talking to her to get her up. That didn't work either. Now Lucy was getting annoyed. She took in a deep breath the yelled into her master's ear.

"Master! Master get up, now! If you don't then no pistachio ice cream for you after dinner!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs, only to be answered by a punch to the jaw. The blond fell to the floor in pain.

"No one takes away my pistachio ice cream and get's away with it! Oh, Lucy, your back. What are you doing on the floor? Oh never mind, it's time for dinner! I can't wait to introduce you to everybody!" Theodora whooped. Grabbing Lucy's wrist, she ran through the door, all the way to the stairs, and all the way to the dining hall. All while Lucy was being dragged behind her.

Once they finally reached the door to the hall, the pink haired women stopped and looked at Lucy, who seemed ready to puke. "Ready to meet the rest of the guild, deary?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucy mumbled weakly, still sick from being half dragged there.

The small women walked up to the door and opened it. Lucy was amazed by what she saw. The dining room was huge! It had to be at least fifty feet long! And it was filled with all sorts of people. As she walked in, Theodora directed her to a stage near the back of the room. Just after they stepped on, Styxx did as well.

"Hi Lucy, how'd the meeting go?" Styxx asked the blond girl.

"I don't think that deserves to be called a meeting." Lucy fumed.

"Did she bring up the pistachio ice cream?" He asked curiously.

"Don't even get me started." Styxx laughed at this.

Styxx looked over to see his master having trouble getting everyone's attention. So he walked over to the small lady and asked, "Master, would you like me to help?"

The old mage looked up at Styxx and smiled, "Would you please? My voice just doesn't pack a punch like my fists still do. I hate getting old."

"I'm sure you do master." Styxx replied. He then turned his attention to the crowd of people in the room. "Yo!" Shouted Styxx into the microphone, getting everyone's attention, "Shut up and sit down, now!" At first no one moved, but then the white-haired teen threatened, "I know where all of you sleep, and I'm not afraid of making a personal appearance in your nightmares!" At this threat, everyone rushed to their seats. "Good. Master?" Styxx held out the microphone to Theodora, who, surprisingly quickly, took it and started her announcement right away.

"Thank you Styxx. Now all of you know that the Great Magic Tournament is in only three days. Well-" Theodora continued on with her speech, but Lucy wasn't listening. She was talking with Styxx in the background.

"I was unconscious for two days!" The blond whispered.

"Yep, really scared me actually." The older teen whispered back, not paying any attention to his master's speech.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy whispered angrily.

"That it really scared me? I did, just now." Styxx was confused.

"No! That I was out for two whole days!" She was starting to get annoyed.

"You never asked." Styxx said simply, his confusion now cleared.

"Yes, well... well I... huh. I guess you have me there." Lucy sighed. Styxx merely smiled in response.

"So now it is my pleasure to introduce to you, your new guild member, Lucy Heartfilia!" Theodora finished her speech and was now waiting for Lucy to take the microphone.

Lucy stumbled up to the front of the stage and shakily took the microphone. She faced the crowd in front of her and mentally flinched. She wasn't ready for so many people after what happened at the guild. _Well I guess I would've had to do this eventually, it might as well be now._

"Hi everyone. I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet all of you. I recognize some of you from Fairy Tail. Those of you who are from there know what I'm talking about." Suddenly Lucy saw fire in the air saying "Hi Lucy", everyone looked to see Totomaru controlling the flames. "Hi Totomaru! By the way, please don't try to kidnap me this time!" Lucy saw the flames change shape, now spelling out "Sorry about that". Lucy chuckled in her mind then said, "Thank you!" The flames changed one last time, now into a thumbs up, then disappeared.

"So anyways. Thank you for letting me into your guild. I hope we can all friends." And with that she stepped back from the microphone. Everyone applauded.

Theodora walked back up to the microphone and spoke into it, "Thank you Lucy. that was very nice, but I think you can do better. When I was talking with Makarov, he said you had a beautiful singing voice and that you had written the song you sang as well. So why don't you come back over here and sing for us." Everyone clapped and cheered and hollered when they heard this. Touched by their excitement, Lucy walked over and took the microphone.

"Alright." Everyone stood up and cheered.

Styxx and Theodora walked off of the stage, leaving Lucy alone. The music started up and Lucy got excited. She had never realized how good she felt when she was singing. She felt like she could do anything. It was that inspiration that led her to write the song she sang for everyone back at Fairy Tail. And it made her even more excited about this new life of hers. And as her cue came along, she knew she made the right choice.

(Song and Artist: Demi Lovato - Me, Myself, and Time)

*_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, _

_Just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I_

_I'm just getting started, _

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I'm_

_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_

_Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_

_Myself and time._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try (x2)_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time, _

_I know I'll find myself in time._*

Theodora listened to Lucy perform on stage. Listened to the lyrics she sang. Watched her dance around and have fun while doing so. Watched as everyone else in the guild did the same. She even admitted herself to do the same. And as the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered and cried out for an encore. Even herself, and Lucy delivered that encore happily.

The smile that Theodora saw on the young blond's face made her think, _I see now why she tried to kill herself. It was because of how much she cares for the happiness of her friends and family. How she would eagerly put others before. No matter how selfish and cruel their wants were._ That's when Theodora decided, Lucy was going with the others to the portal realm, and to the Great Magic Tournament.


	7. Chapter 7: Time Paradox

Chapter 7: Time Paradox

RECAP:_ The smile that Theodora saw on the young blond's face made her think, I see now why she tried to kill herself. It was because of how much she cares for the happiness of her friends and family. How she would eagerly put others before. No matter how selfish and cruel their wants were._ That's when Theodora decided, Lucy was going with the others to the portal realm, and to the Great Magic Tournament.

Lucy walked into the courtyard to find not only Styxx, but Theodora, Totomaru and two others. One was a girl, she had straight brown hair down to her waist. She wore a black shirt where the sleeves stopped at her elbows. Over the shirt was a black jacket with no sleeves. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers.

The other was the blue haired man she saw yesterday. He wore the same outfit as before. Now that she was closer however, she saw that he had a black stud in his left ear.

"Lucy!" Styxx called while running over to her. He had that same smile that he always wore.

"Hey Styxx. What's all of this?" Lucy asked.

"I'll answer all your questions, but first you need to meet some people." Styxx answered. The white haired teen gently pushed Lucy up to the brunette. "This is Isabella. She helped me move your stuff up into your room."

"How'd you like it, by the way? I made sure Styxx didn't break anything and I helped decide where everything went." Isabella asked, waiting to be critiqued.

"You did a great job, the room is amazing!" Lucy answered the tall mage, excited to finally start meeting the people of the guild.

"Good, cause I wanted to make sure everything was comfortable. Guilds don't get star singers like you everyday." Lucy blushed at the compliment.

Styxx then turned her to face the blue haired man. "And this is Kunaru." Styxx said with an edge, to his voice.

Kunaro gave a fake, hurt look at Styxx, then turned to Lucy. "It's nice to met you. Name's Kunaru."

Lucy looked up into Kunaru's face, he was quite tall as well. "With all these tall people, I'm starting to feel really small."

"Welcome to my world." Theodora grumbled. Everyone laughed except the old mage, who only scowled.

Lucy turned back to Kunaru and introduced herself. "My name's Lucy." Lucy smiled, then added as an after thought, "In the future, when your fighting with Totomaru, please try to avoid hitting me with any more chairs. Or anything really."

Kunaru blushed. Lucy saw that Totomaru had as well. They both quickly mumbled an apology. The blond faced her new master and asked. "Why are we out here? Styxx said something last night about training." Lucy then thought back to the night before.

**The Night Before~**

Lucy walked off the stage, a smile covering her face. She walked up to Styxx. He had a smile almost as big as hers. Once she was close enough, she asked him a question she was dying to have answered. "So what did you think?"

"It-it-it was amazing!"Styxx exclaimed, "You just kept on singing and singing! Didn't you get tired?" He couldn't believe Lucy. She just kept surprising him.

"Are you forgetting who I am? I know you figured out who my father is. As the daughter of one of the richest people in Fiore's history, I would obviously have to be trained in giving long winded speeches. So something like that is nothing." Lucy explained, smiling the entire time.

Styxx blushed, embarrassed, _I should've known that! Gah!_ Lucy saw him blush and knew exactly what to say, "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. Your probably the only one who figured it out. The only ones in the guild who know are probably only you, Totomaru, and master. Well, and everyone that left Fairy Tail over the past few years, but there's only a few of them so it's nothing to worry about. Master was most likely told by Makarov. And Totomaru knew me from a long time ago."

"How do you know him anyhow?" Styxx asked, starting to feel jealous of the fire mage.

"Oh, nothing big. He and the rest of the old Phantom Lord guild tried to kidnap me when they were still around. He was a part of their S-Class team, Element Four. I know another one of their members as well, she had joined Fairy Tail not long after." Lucy was growing tired of all these explanations she had to do lately. After a few seconds passed, the young girl asked, "Were you and that other person able to get everything moved?"

"You mean Isabella? Yeah, it only took us a few hours to get everything from your apartment in Magnolia to your room upstairs. Come on, I'll show." Styxx directed Lucy out of dining hall and up to her room. They were right outside her door when he put his hand over eyes. "I want it to be a surprise." Styxx whispered into the blond's ear.

Lucy giggled and said smiling, "Okay."

Styxx opened the door, and guided Lucy to the middle of the room. He counted up to three then took his hand away. Lucy was now able to look around her new room. She circled around, looking at everything. Her bed was under neath the window, and her trunk at the foot of it, just like back at her apartment. In fact, almost everything was in a similar position of her old apartment. Some things were switched, but the room was nearly identical.

"Apparently the dimensions of this room and your old apartment were nearly the same. This room was only a little bigger, so Isabella and I got you a house warming gift." Styxx said. He then pointed to a potted plant in the corner of the room. "The door to the bathroom is right over there." Styxx then pointed to a door Lucy had missed.

"I really missed a lot of this room." Lucy thought out loud.

"Yeah, my good looks and charming personality have that effect." Styxx joked. He and Lucy laughed at his joke. Suddenly, Lucy noticed something.

"Styxx, how were you able to get to Magnolia and here back? And with everything I own, no less?" Lucy had finally realized this, and was embarrassed that she hadn't noticed earlier.

"That's what's so useful about Isabella's magic. She's able to distort the time flow of an area or object." Styxx implied. He always enjoyed talking about Isabella's power.

"Isn't that like the lost magic Time Ark? A mage I know can use that. She was always able to do things like turn ice into water or water vapor." Lucy asked. Could this Isabella be using a Time Ark as well?

"If that's how that magic works, than no. Isabella's magic speeds up or slows down the flow of time. Not change an object's actual time." Styxx explained. Talking about Isabella's power made him eager for the next morning.

"Okay, I think I get it." Lucy replied, then returned to walking around her room. After a bit of time passed, Lucy asked another question, "What do you call her magic? I would really like to know."

Styxx turned around to face his crush, he had been on his way out. "We call it Time Paradox." Styxx told. Lucy just nodded then returned to looking around. At the name of the magic he remembered something he needed to ask her. "Lucy, you know that the Great Magic Tournament is coming up, right?"

Lucy spun around to look at the teen, surprised by the question. "Yeah, of course. How couldn't I?" The young blond looked away, making it look like she was examining something on her bookshelf, hiding a scowl at the memory.

Styxx continued on, oblivious to Lucy's reaction. "Well, I-I was wondering if you wanted to join us as part of the team entering."

The celestial mage spun around for a second time, this time shocked. "Wh-why would you want someone as weak as me?" Lucy whispered.

Styxx walked up to Lucy and hugged her. He had barely heard the girl, but that only made him worry more. Styxx answered her back, only in a whisper himself, "You're not weak." The white haired teen then raised his voice a little louder, "You are strong. Not just as a mage, but as a person. You're the most strong hearted person I have ever met. We could really use someone with your skills on the team, and we would all gladly welcome you." Styxx finished, he looked down at the girl he loved in his arms as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

And at that moment, he couldn't resist his urge, his love, any longer. The white-haired teen slowly bent over, and kissed Lucy deeply. Lucy, shocked by the surprise visit of Styxx's lips, hesitated for a moment. But after that second of hesitation, her shock went away and she gladly returned the passionate kiss.

Author's Note- Thank you all for the fav's and great reviews! I got so excited by them that I just had to type up another chapter and post as soon as I could! In case anyone's wondering, I will be using more music in the future, but only about twice, I think. And I'll be having a chapter or two from the point of view of Lucy's old teammates soon. Also, I'm going to try to post a new chapter at least once every weekend, so expect another one out soon!

Another Author's Note- Lucy will get back at Fairy Tail as well. If you want to know, I'll give you a hint, refer to the present. And sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, I'll try to make them longer in the future.

Thank you all,

Archangel-Angel


	8. Chapter 8: A Fake Time Flow

Author's Note- I hope you all like how the story has been going so far. I have a lot more of the story planned out, but I don't know how in depth they'll be. I just started school again Thursday after being sick, so I have a bit of make up work to do. Also, I want to apologize for a mistake in one of the past chapters, when Lucy had awoken after falling unconscious and Styxx had been going through her bag, I had put that he found her whip. That was a mistake since Lucy doesn't have a normal whip anymore. I know it's a small mistake, but I think you guys deserve the best I can give :). That's all.

Thanks for reading!

Archangel-Angelo

Chapter 8: A Fake Three Years

RECAP: And at that moment, he couldn't resist his urge, his love, any longer. The white-haired teen slowly bent over, and kissed Lucy deeply. Lucy, shocked by the surprise visit of Styxx's lips, hesitated for a moment. But after that second of hesitation, her shock went away and she gladly returned the passionate kiss.

Lucy snapped out of daydream at the thought of the kiss. She blushed deeply and glanced over to Styxx. He was talking with Totomaru about the training. Lucy had never gotten her question truly answered the night before, so she walked up to her master and asked, "Master, why do you want me to go with you for training?"

Theodora looked up at Lucy and the blond's question, "I think training with us will be good for you after all that's happened in the past few days. Plus, we're going to need someone with your singing skills for a new event in the tournament."

Lucy hadn't heard anything about a new event taking place. But if it had to do with singing then she had an idea, "Is this new event a singing contest or something?"

"That's exactly what it is. It will happen right after the preliminaries." The wise mage answered. Just the fact that she was putting Lucy on the team showed how confident she is in the guild.

"After the preliminaries? Are you really that sure that we'll get there?" Lucy was troubled by this. If they didn't make it past the very first round, they might blame her, and she couldn't take that again.

"That's what the training is for. To make sure we make the top eight and up to par with the other guilds." The pink haired lady was smiling now. Just thinking about the days to come made her excited.

"How will one day of training make that much of a difference?" Lucy was highly doubting that one day would help at all.

Isabella then walked up to the two conversing mages and asked, "Master, are you ready?"

Theodora turned to the brunette. She answered with a single word, "Almost." The old woman then turned back to Lucy, who was looking at Isabella walk off. "Lucy." Theodora stated. Lucy looked back down at her master. "Is there anything important you want to bring with you? If there is, you better get them quickly. You won't seem them for, oh... a while."

Lucy gave the other mage a confused look, but after a few seconds of failing to figure out what she meant, Lucy asked. "Some binders up in my room, is all. Why? I thought we were only training for a day."

Theodora gave the teen in front of her an amused, sheepish grin. "We are, but you should go get them anyways."

"Um, okay?" Lucy answered. She then started walking towards her new room.

The master of the guild hollered after, "Run! Hurry! We need to get an early start!"

"Okay!" Lucy hollered back. The blond quickly ran up to her room, grabbed the binders with her book and songs in them. Once she had a firm grasp on them, she ran back down to the courtyard. Everyone was still there, apparently waiting on her.

"Sorry everyone! I'm ready now!" Lucy apologized.

Once Lucy had gotten to them, Totomaru asked Theodora, "Master, why are we spending only a day training? It won't make a difference in our powers, and we need to leave for the tournament."

Theodora faced Totomaru and gave him the same look she gave Lucy earlier, "No need to worry Toto, I have everything planned out."

Everyone laughed at the fire mage's new name, everyone except Totomaru, who was going red in the face with anger. When she had calmed down enough, Isabella stated, "Hmm, Toto, I like it. It fits you well." The tall mage patted Totomaru's shoulder then walked over to the wall.

Everyone started laughing again until one of the guild members opened their window and called down, "Hey! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Everyone just started laughing harder in response, even Totomaru.

After a few moments, Theodora calmed down enough to quiet everyone down. "Alright everyone, quiet down. We need to get started." The woman walked over to a spot on the wall. When she reached the spot she wanted, the mage turned around to face everyone. "Alright, you youngsters, turn around."

The young mages turned around obediently, knowing that there would be a harsh punishment if they didn't. Lucy heard a series of noises behind her. The young girl didn't dare look, in fear of being yelled at. While waiting, Lucy scanned the courtyard. There were bright red rose bushes lining the wall except for the two entrances and a few random spots. Where there weren't rose bushes, there were instead statues of famous mages. In the center of the yard was a large fountain with stone benches surrounding it.

"You can turn around now." Theodora instructed. The five mages turned around to see a new entrance in the wall. "Alright, you five, training begins now." The mages' master then entered the dark archway. Kunaru went first, then Isabella. Totomaru went next.

Lucy was scared, she wasn't sure if she should go in or not. Suddenly, she saw a hand being offered to her. She looked to see the hand's owner to be Styxx, who gave her some encouraging words. "Come on. I'll protect you." At the small but meaningful words, Lucy took the white haired mage's hand and nodded. The two then headed through the entrance together.

Lucy was surprised that right away they came across a staircase leading down. As she and Styxx walked down the stairwell, they found that it actually lead about five stories underground. The two had finally reached the bottom to find another archway. This one lead into a small room, with a few coffee chairs and a coffee table. There were also three doors that lead from the room. Two were on the left and another was on the right. The room was lit up by crystal light orbs. The others were here now, waiting for the two.

"You guys took your time." Kunaru snickered.

Lucy blushed, but Styxx simply said, "It's a long, barely lit stairwell. We're not going to run down here at full speed." Kunaru simply looked down defeated.

Theodora then spoke up, talking to Isabella, "Alright Isabella, go."

Isabella nodded, then closed her eyes concentrating. Once she had focused her power, Isabella pronounced, "Time Paradox, activate! Decelerate!"

Suddenly, Isabella, along with the room, the mages and all the objects in the room began to glow. As quickly as the glow started, it disappeared. Everyone looked to Isabella. The tall brunette faced all the others and explained, "I have slowed down the time flow for all the rooms, as well as the objects and us to one-thousandth of a second."

Totomaru asked the mage in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Isabella was annoyed by the question, but answered anyways. "It means that the flow of time for us, the rooms, and everything in the rooms is one thousand times slower than normal time."

Theodora then spoke up, explaining into more detail what was going on, "This is why I scheduled today for training. Isabella has advanced her powers greatly over the past few years for an event like the tournament. She is able to keep this slow down of time constant for twenty normal hours." The pink haired lady looked at everyone before continuing on.

"That, however, is with her meditating, keeping herself focused. We do not know how long she will last while training." Theodora finished.

Isabella then spoke up again, going into more detail about her limits, "I am able to choose and decide how the human body is affected by this magic, but I do have my limits. I am unable to keep you from getting tired and exhausted. I am unable to keep you from getting dehydrated."

Theodora spoke up yet again, "That means you will have to use your water magic to help out with that, got it Kunaru?"

Kunaru nodded in acknowledgment, "I got it."

Isabella, now physically showing her annoyance, continued, "I am able to keep you from needing to go to the restroom and getting hungry. So you won't be starving to death. I can not alter your brain, so I can't make the experience go any faster for you." Isabella was finally getting close to the end of her speech, "You will still be able to develop muscle, increase your stamina, and grow in your powers with magic."

Lucy noticed that Isabella had finished her speech, so she asked the question she wondering about the entire time. "Um, if it's really going to feel like such a long time, won't we eventually, y'know, go crazy?"

Styxx, Totomaru, Kunaru, and even Isabella realized this and murmured their agreements. Theodora had already thought of that though, "Yes, I know. That's why when I had this training facility built during the restoration of the building, I had a library installed. I recognized that problem at the time and thought the library would be good for that as well as training mages mentally. Giving them knowledge of their powers."

The new team of young mages looked at each other then back to their master, at the same time, they answered, "We're ready."

The small, powerful mage replied to them, "Good, because training begins now." Theodora opened the door nearest her, the one on the right, to reveal a huge gymnasium floor.

The room went up three stories. As the young teens and adult marveled in awe at the room, Theodora walked over a ways to the left wall, where there was another door. Te younger mages walked over to the second door to find that it had multiple instruments inside an all white room. There was a drum set, a bass guitar, a regular electric and acoustic, a keyboard, and five microphones. Speakers were spotted in random places.

"I brought all this down here last night, after the party." Theodora explained. The group members were examining the different instruments. "You're allowed to use magic during the music contest, but I think we need to make a bigger impression then just getting into the top eight." The old mage told of her idea, "I thought a message could really be conveyed if you all actually played the instruments, and only used the default magic that helps project the sound."

The group thought this over. The more they thought, the more they liked the idea. Lucy only had three questions, "I only have a few questions. What songs will be be performing? Which instruments will be played by who? And what's the message you want to tell?"

Lucy's master answered quickly, anticipating the questions, "The message will be, "Even though we were just created, we are strong and we will fight with all our hearts!", what do you think?"

The blond and the others murmured their agreement, wanting to know which instruments they would play. Theodora continued, "Styxx, you'll be on the drums. Isabella the keyboard. Toto will be guitar, and Kunaru will be bass. Lucy, you'll be the lead singer." Everyone cheered and uttered words of success about getting the instruments they wanted.

That was when Lucy spoke up, "What about the songs?" Everyone went quiet. They had forgotten about the songs.

The old master had already thought of that also, "I thought we could use songs that you had written. You said the song from last night was one you had written, so I assumed the music was written by you as well. You can choose which ones too, since they're yours."

Lucy was nervous. she didn't know if she wanted them to use her songs. She didn't really have much to lose though, so she agreed. She knew which songs she was going to pick. If she was going to sing her songs, she was going to pick the right ones. She set down two of the three binders she had been carrying and flipped open the third. This was the one she kept her songs in.

Once Lucy had picked out the ones she thought were best, she showed them to the others. "I thought we could use the one I sang last night and this one." Theodora, Isabella, Totomaru, Kunaru, and Styxx read over the two songs, "I'm going to need Isabella as a back up vocalist if we aren't using magic. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, Lucy. I think these two are good choices." Isabella replied.

"I think it's easy to say we're using these songs." Theodora stated. The three men excitedly agreed. "Okay, now that that's been cleared up. There are books in the library for each instrument that will help you learn how to play them, when we get there I will explain the rest of training for you four." Theodora pointed at Isabella, Styxx, Totomaru, and Kunaru. "Lucy, you already know the songs and can use your voice for a good while. So I want you to start on your physical training right away. As a celestial mage you need to be fast and nimble as well as have a great deal of stamina, so I want you to focus on cardio workouts. That means running laps."

Theodora finished her long explanation then decided to give a short pep talk. "So, is everyone ready to train?"

The group replied with a shout, "Yeah!"

"Now training, truly begins." The powerful master shouted back, then ran to the library, with everyone following.

**Author's Note- **I noticed while typing this chapter that what I used to indicate a change in point of view hadn't been uploaded with the rest of the story, so sorry :(. So from now on I'll just type the new person's name with POV next to it. Tell me if you guys want me to re-upload the chapters so that they say that.

**Another Author's Note-** Also, sorry it's not much of a chapter. Not that exciting, I know. But this is an important part because it helps define the future chapters. Tell me what you guys think and what you're looking for so I can try to improve them. Oh! In case anyone is wondering, when I get to the Great Magic Tournament, I will be trying to implicate the trials from the manga, but since each one is probably multiple chapters, I will try to think of good ones to add instead.

Thanks for reading,

Archangel-Angel


	9. Chapter 9: A Fairy's Perspective

**Author's Note- **I wish they would have sent out a message about the site being down, but oh well, that's in the past, it's time for the future. The future of Lucy and Wolf's Howl to be more precise. Tell me what you think about the story and what you want to happen.

Thanks for Reading!

Archangel-Angelo

Chapter 9: A Fairy's Perspective

RECAP: Theodora finished her long explanation then decided to give a short pep talk. "So, is everyone ready to train?"

The group replied with a shout, "Yeah!"

"Now training, truly begins."The powerful master shouted back, then ran to the library, with everyone in tow.

Fairy Tail hadn't been the same since Lucy left. With time to think about all that happened, Erza, Grey, Natsu, Happy, almost everyone in the guild, really, saw the error in their judgement. Every single mage in the guild missed seeing the smile on the blond's face in the mornings. The spirit that she carried everywhere. And the glow of happiness and joy of being with her family.

Their master, Makarov, had returned that morning from his trip. A few days before, he had announced that he would be gone on a family matter. No body was sure what he had meant, but no one pushed. The guild had been eerily quiet those past few days. No one dared to talk about Lucy, the upcoming tourney, or anything that was connected to Lucy.

Natsu had walked into the quiet guild around noon that day. He had only walked a few steps when he felt a tug on his scarf. The fire mage weakly looked behind him to see a smiling Lisanna. "Natsu! Let's go on a short mission before the tournament!" The white haired girl chirped gleefully.

She had been the only one still fine with Lucy's leaving. That meant more time to be with her man. The two had started going out not long after she had returned from Edolas. When the two had told the guild, everyone cheered gladly, everyone but Lucy. She had put on a forced smile, one that Natsu wouldn't be able to notice, but she had. She had, and that's why she didn't like Lucy. Lisanna could tell that Lucy had feelings for Natsu, and she was not okay with that.

"Lisanna." Natsu couldn't believe that his girlfriend was smiling at a time like this, but he didn't dare raise his voice at her, "How can you be smiling at a time like this?"

Lisanna put on a confused look, "What do you mean? The Great Magic Tournament is only two days away! How can I not be smiling?" Lisanna knew why he was upset. It was Lucy's leaving. But Lisanna was a smart girl, she knew how to play innocent, and she was sure that with time Natsu would be back to normal.

"Lisanna, I know you didn't know her that long, but you should still be upset. One of your family members. One of my family members. A member the whole guild's family, has left, and know one knows where she is." Natsu explained, "Gajeel, Wendy, and I can't even pick up her scent." Natsu finished his complaining, now looking at Lisanna with a glum frown.

"That's just a better reason to go on a mission." The girl started, "Master is back, I'm sure if we explain this to him he'll let us go."

Looking up surprised, Natsu quickly stated, "Master's back?" then ran into the guild. When he got far enough in, he saw Makarov sitting on the railing in his usual spot, drinking." Hey old man!" Natsu shouted. Makarov looked down at the pink haired boy. Natsu shouted again, "Let me go look for Lucy!" At this, everyone in the guild looked at their companion and their master.

Makarov jumped down onto the bar, where he stared at Natsu, choosing the right words to say. When he couldn't, he simply said, "There will be no need for that. I already know where Lucy is."

Everyone gasped. Natsu growled, "If that's true, then we have to go after her! Convince her to rejoin the guild!"

Their master then shouted suddenly, "No! I will not allow that!" Everyone flinched at the sudden surge of rage. Makarov took a few moments to calm down. When he had, he looked up at his children with tears in his eyes. "Lucy is unable to come back. She has already joined another guild."

Everyone shouted at this, a random person screamed, "No! That's not possible." Others screamed similar things. Many just laid with their heads in their arms, crying softly. Natsu let out a roar that rivaled that of a dragon's. Everyone quieted down. The fire mage was seething in anger, heat waves radiating off of him. "What! Tell me their name, I'll destroy the place!" Natsu roared again, much smaller this time, "They must have forced her to join! She wouldn't join another guild! At least not so soon."

Makarov glared at the dragon slayer, calming him down. When Natsu was quiet enough, the powerful mage told, "Lucy joined the guild of her own accord. She was eager to trust them. She wanted a family badly, she wanted friends. Something most of you didn't give her. Especially you, Natsu, you practically threw the friendship between you two right in her face."

Fairy Tail's guild members were hurt by their master's harmful words, but they knew what he said was true. Some members denied all of it, but as soon as the protests began they were quieted by the menacing stares and threatening glares of the others.

Natsu was confused. What had he done that ruined their relationship? He demanded an answer, "How did I do something like that? I want to know!"

Makarov, glaring at Natsu once again, shouted at the teen, "By announcing your relationship with Lisanna, that's how!"

Natsu's anger flared once again, "Are you blaming Lisanna?"

The master of the guild shouted again, his anger raising as well, "No, I'm blaming you! You were careless with your words! It had been obvious she had strong feelings for you! But with only a few words, you shattered those feelings! Shattered them like a broken window!" Makarov finished, his anger had been released.

Again, everyone in the guild gasped. Levy, standing in the corner thought, _Had they really missed that! I can't believe them!_

Natsu started denying the accusations. Unable to believe them, he fell down to his knees. "No. That can't be true. There's no way. It can't be!" Natsu continued to mumble, denying the thought.

At this Levy snapped. She briskly walked up to where Natsu kneeled, and, in one swift motion, slapped him with all her strength. Natsu fell down onto the floor, shocked by what just occurred. The members of the guild were shocked as well. Levy yelled at Natsu, who was defenseless on the floor. "Are you really that stupid? I can't believe you! After all the time together, all the missions, you hadn't even noticed? You were her partner!

"Did you even know that, for almost two weeks after you and Lisanna became a couple, Lucy didn't come to the guild? That she only had sleepless nights? No! You were off having fun!" Levy finally finished her tirade on Natsu, but then turned to look at Grey and Erza, "What about you two? Did either of you two ever visit her? Did you even notice?" Erza looked down at her feet ashamed. Grey, however, looked on, a scowl on his face.

Lucy and the events from the other day were fresh in Levy's mind, so she next turned to the rest of the guild. "And the rest of you! None of you thought about Lucy's feelings! You only thought about your selfish desires and greedy thoughts about being number one again! You all disgust me! Ugh!"

As Levy finished her downpour of insults, she sternly stomped out of the guild and into the city of Magnolia. Gajeel quietly followed suit, wanting to comfort the girl he secretly loved. All mouthes were tightly shut for several minutes after that. Mirajane broke the silence first, asking her master a question, "Master, please tell me, what guild did Lucy join. I wish to go talk with her about what's happened."

The old mage looked up at Mirajane glumly. "I will tell you the name of the guild, but I ask that you do not go to see her. She needs more time before that." Mirajane looked down at Natsu with a disappointed look on her face, he was still lying on the floor. "Lucy is now in the guild Wolf's Howl." Makarov paused for a moment, glanced down at Natsu then sighed, "Do not be sad, I know the master of the guild quite... well. Ahem! And I'm sure we will see them at the tournament, anyhow."

Mirajane gave a small smile, then went back to cleaning the bar, looking forward to the chance to see the blond again. Makarov returned to his spot on the railing and began drinking again. The silence continued for the rest of they day.

**Author's Note-** Sorry this chapter is so short, pretty much a filler chapter for the rest of that day in the story. I try to make each chapter at least 1500 words. I got close to with this one, but I just couldn't figure out where to put anything else. Also, I didn't want to make Lisanna act like a bitch, but I couldn't think of any other way to put her in a story like this. Please don't hate on Levy either, her, whatever you want to call it, scream fest I guess, is something easily understandable so I don't think I acted her out to badly. One last thing, if you don't like how Chapter 8 went with the time flow training thing, I don't either, but it's a crucial part of the story so I had to include it


	10. Chapter 10: A Fairy's Voyage, A Wolf

**Author's Note-** I've changed how I signify a change in point of view since what I originally used didn't work and I don't really work from a certain person's point of veiw, so I couldn't do my second idea. It should be a delta sign(means change) followed by POV, I don't know if the delta sign will appear or not, so in case it doesn't POV will mean change in point of view.

Thanks for Reading!

Archangel-Angelo

Chapter 10: A Fairy's Voyage, A Wolf's Run

RECAP: Mirajane gave a small smile, then went back to cleaning the bar, looking forward to the chance to see the blond again. Makarov returned to his spot on the railing and began drinking again. The silence continued for the rest of they day.

The dining hall was practically empty, besides the small kitchen staff, the only people in there were the team going to the tournament. They were all eating in silence, enjoying food and being free from their prison. It was dark outside, nearly midnight, when one of them finally broke the silence.

"Oh pistachio ice cream, how I've missed you so!" Theodora squealed.

Everyone else chuckled, they had thought the same about their own foods. Lucy had a small tray with a few different kinds of chocolate. Isabella had some cheesecake. Both of the teen girls were overjoyed to have comfort food again. Totomaru had been enjoying some spicy buffalo wings were, however, each nearly the size of his hand. Kunaru was eating, what seemed to be, three giant buckets fried chicken, though no else was sure. Styxx had multiple foods in front of him. A double bacon cheeseburger, fries, a slice of pizza, a few buffalo wings as well, a basket of onion rings, and a whole triple layer chocolate fudge cake.

As everyone enjoyed their own foods. It became clear just how much they changed. Lucy was taller, her shoulders slightly broader, her hair now grew down just past her back. Isabella had changed the same as Lucy, but her hair had stayed the same. Totomaru was almost the size of Elfman before he began to change, the same as Kunaru. Totomaru's hair was now a long braid that he draped over his left shoulder. Kunaru's hair had become a longer ponytail, almost as long as Lucy's hair, the two locks of hair that had framed his face before now reached his chest. Styxx had changed the most. He was now slightly larger than the new Elfman. His hair was still as long as it used to be, but now a a long ponytail lied over top the rest of his hair.

Everyone had become a master of their assigned instruments, thanks to the library. But not everyone used it very much afterwords. Lucy and Isabella had used it when ever they could. The same as Totomaru. Kunaru visited once in a while, when he was in need of a new book to read. Styxx didn't visit at all while they were training, as far as anyone knew. Styxx had merely gone there while everyone else was asleep. But since he went when he was tired, he did not learn much, and was only able to retain the information he already had.

Lucy thought that Styxx's new size was awkward at first, but she became used to it. The rest of the group didn't even think about it.

After a while, everyone had finished their meals. Lucy made small talk with Isabella while the boys finished up. "Man, it felt like three years down there." The blond complained, stretching.

Isabella giggled at Lucy's complaint. "Well, I hope so. We were down there for almost twenty-seven normal hours. At the time delay I had it set at, it should equal out to around three years."

They all sat in their seats for a few moments, enjoying the temporary calmness. But then they all nodded to each other, got up, and out to the entrance of the guild. The city of Hargeon was slow at the that time of hour, which was what everyone wanted.

"Okay Styxx, do it, we have no time to lose." Theodora commanded.

Styxx nodded, "Right." He then looked at everybody, "Everybody hold hands, this might feel weird but the feeling will go away." The white haired teen warned. Suddenly, Styxx looked like he did when Lucy first met him. Everyone looked at each other one final time, then held another's hands. The six formed a circle, their hands chained to each other.

Styxx took one final look at everyone then said, "Shapeshift! Canus lupis!"

One moment they were was a circle of people, next a pack of wolves. One wolf howled, and then so did the rest. The six wolves howled in unison for almost a whole minute. Then the pack started running towards the edge of the city. They were on their way to the Great Magic Tournament.

∆**POV**

Makarov was sitting down in his own compartment on the train. His hand resting on his hand, he looked out the window. It was early in the morning now, the sun barely lighting the forest around the train. The door to his compartment opened, and someone sit down on the bench across from him. It was Mirajane.

"Master, I've been wondering about what you told me yesterday." Mirajane told, she then closed the door to the compartment. When she had, she looked back at her master. "I was curious about the guild you said Lucy joined. I've never heard of it before."

Makarov looked at Mira and gave her a bored look. He then sighed. "Huh, Alright my child. What do you want to know?"

Mira quickly asked her question, not wanting to waste any time. "Where is Wolf's Howl located? How old is it? How do you know the master there?

Makarov sighed again. "Wolf's Howl is in Hargeon. They had a bit of trouble getting the city to allow them." The memory flashed through Mira's mind. Lucy had told her not long after the blond joined about how they crashed the cruise liner. At the memory, Mira giggled. Makarov smiled at the memory as well. The old mage then continued, "Because of that trouble, they were only able to become an actual guild a little over a month ago. You were out training then, that's why you don't know." Makarov explained, he then went back to looking out the window.

"Okay I get it. What about they're master? I would-" Mira was interrupted by what she saw outside the window. Her master was watching them as well.

It was a pack of wolves, running along with the train. One had a scar across it's eyes, but could still apparently see. Another was tinged slightly blue. A third had a blue ribbon in it's fur. Mira stopped thinking when she saw the blue ribbon, remembering Lucy. But after a moment, she went back to watching them. There appeared to be three that were maturing, two looked like adults. And from what she could tell, one was looking pretty old. The eldest of them, was near the back, making sure to keep an eye on all of them.

Somehow, the pack of wolves resembled a guild. Mira said this thought out loud, "Don't they kind of look like a guild master? The younger ones at the front, the adults keeping an eye on the younger, and the master at the back, looking out for all of them."

Makarov said something in a whisper. "Mira, you and I are looking at what will be one of our toughest opponents at the tournament."

Mira was confused. What could her master mean by that? "What do you mean, master? They're just wolves, aren't they?"

The old mage looked up at the white haired girl, then back at the old wolf in the back. "Mirajane, I introduce you to the Wolf's Howl team and their master."

As soon, as Makarov finished, all six wolves howled. Mira's jaw fell. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that Lucy was so close, yet she still couldn't speak to her. She couldn't apologize or anything. Suddenly, the train started to slow down. As the train slowed, so did the wolves.

Once, the train had stopped, Mira looked out a window on the other side of the train. The platform was out there. And sitting in the middle of it was the pack of wolves, waiting for everyone to file out.

The powerful takeover mage ran outside to the platform with Makarov. All the other guild members started to get off the train and fill the platform. Each one of them were staring at the wolves. When everyone got off the train, the wolves got into a circle. Suddenly, the one with the scar barked, and they all started to change form.

∆**Pov **

The Wolf's Howl team was starting to turn back to normal now. Right in front of practically the entire Fairy Tail guild. Now that's one way to make an entrance. Once the team turned back to normal, they turned to face the crowd in front of them.

Lucy had only changed slightly during her training, so it didn't take long for the Fairy Tail members to realize who she was. When they had, the entire guild gasped. Some cried out, in joy or shock, Lucy couldn't tell. Makarov and her old team pushed to the front of the crowd.

"It's good to see you again, Makarov." Theodora spoke, she gave him a wink.

The Fairy Tail master blushed, coughed into his hand and then replied, "Yes, it's...good to see you as well, Theo."

Theodora was going to say something back, but didn't get a chance because a certain pink haired dragon slayer cried out, "Enough of these semantics! Lucy! You're going to rejoin Fairy Tail!"

Lucy had changed during her time in the paradox. She no longer felt guilty about what happened. She started at Natsu, angry that he would even ask for her to return. She had just opened her mouth when right next to her, Styxx shouted, "Why would she want to go back with you guys? You're the ones who through her out!"

Natsu's anger flared at this, "And who are you? Are you the one that took her away from Magnolia! I'm gonna kill you, scar face!"

Lucy's self control broke when the fire mage said that. She shouted, 'Natsu! You flame brain!" Using Grey's name for him shocked the dragon slayer. Lucy continued, "You're an idiot! Styxx is right. Why would I want to go back with you!" The blond spat out that last word. She was unable to control her anger. The guild in front of her gaped at the venom she was spitting. "You treated me like garbage! First you announce your love for Lisanna without even any remorse. You kick me off the team and replace me with her! Then you blame me for something that wasn't my fault!"

Lucy continued with her hateful words, she was finally able to get this off her chest and she was not going to let the opportunity slip by her. "And now you want me to come back! Like that would ever happen!"

Natsu whimpered now, he had fallen onto the floor while she was yelling at him, tears are in his eyes. As she said that last sentence, his anger returned to him, "You're coming back with me whether you like it or not!"

Lucy, even more mad, walked up to Natsu and slapped across the face. Natsu growled then grabbed her wrist and started to pull her to Makarov. Styyx, however, swatted his hand away from Lucy. He then stepped in front of Lucy, protecting her, but Natsu just readied his fist, flames dancing off, "Like you can beat me, scar face!"

Natsu threw his fist forward, but suddenly it stopped in the middle of the air. "Not on my watch, dragon slayer!" Someone shouted from the right. Everyone looked to see Totomaru controlling Natsu's flames.

Natsu just smirked, "Have you forgotten, Totomaru? My flames are to powerful for you!" Natsu's entire body burst into fire, flames licking his skin. He tried to expand them farther, but he couldn't.

Now it was Totomaru's turn to smirk, "You're not the only one who trained, Natsu! My fire magic is ten times stronger then it used to be!"

Suddenly there was a war cry from somewhere in the crowd. Juvia jumped into the air, turning her body to water as she prepared for an attack on the second fire mage. She prepared her water slicer attack when suddenly her entire body turned to water and she was splashed onto Natsu. She and Natsu were now toppled on top of each other, groaning.

"Water magic won't work either, cous'." Everyone looked to see Kunaru giving a sheepish smile down at the other water mage.

Juvia recognized that voice, she shot her head up. "Kunaru? What are you doing here? Juvia demands to know!"

"Still talking in third person, I see. If you must know, I'm part of Wolf's Howl's team for the tournament." Kunaru told annoyingly.

Isabella then finally spoke out, "Wait, you two are cousins? I did not see that coming!"

Kunaru sighed, annoyed. He did not enjoy talking about his family, "Huh, yes. Her father and my father are brothers. I was the one that helped her learn to control her power, to a certain extent actually. I was a lot younger then." The water mage explained.

Cana was surprised like the rest of her guild about the unknown family relationship, but she was the first one to ask what was on everyone's minds. "Is that true? Juvia!"

Juvia was now standing in front of the still groaning Natsu, her head hung down a bit in shame, "Yes, Kunaru and Juvia are family. Kunaru was first to teach Juvia to control her power."

Styxx was starting to get annoyed by all the chatter, so he shouted, "Shut up, all of you!" Everyone stared at the white haired teen. A random few glared at the shapeshifter, but Styxx was unfazed. "We can settle all this later in the tournament."

Lucy, now next to Styxx, nodded in agreement. "We'll see you later." Lucy turned around, the rest of Wolf's Howl did as well. Lucy walked a few steps, then stopped. The blond looked over her shoulder at Natsu. The dragon slayer was walking back to his master. "Natsu!" The celestial mage called. The pink haired boy turned around, hoping for anything that said she for an apology for the yelling. His hope was destroyed when she said, "Remember this, I'm gonna have you beggin' on your knees for me."

Lucy then faced her team waiting in front of her. She nodded and they continued on their way.

∆**POV**

Her last words flashed through his head, _Remember this, I'm gonna have you beggin' on your knees for me._ What did she mean by that? There's no way she was strong enough to take him down. There just wasn't any way.

"It looks like she finally has her confidence back." The pink haired mage turned to see Erza talking to him.

He replied sourly, "Yeah, and she got an attitude with it."

Erza got pissed when Natsu said this, she nearly slapped him herself, but held back. Instead, she yelled at him as well, "No, you provoked her! You provoked her with your selfish words! Your just too dense to notice! This entire mess could've been avoided if only you actually thought!" Erza was seething in rage, she couldn't believe how stupid Natsu was! "Come on, we need to get ready for tomarrow."

Erza walked off, carrying her luggage. Natsu merely stared off, the new verbal beat down leaving him speechless. Everyone else who were just watching in awe as the event went on, quietly collected their luggage as well and walked off into the city. The only ones left on the platform were Natsu, Makarov, and Lisanna now.

Lisanna walked up to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him, but he hadn't even noticed. Lucy's words were stuck in his mind._ Remember this, I'm gonna have you beggin' on your knees for me._

**Author's Note- **Wow! That was an emotional chapter! Hope you guys liked it!

**Another Author's Note-** From now on, I'm just going to update as often as I want, but I will try to have at least one up per week.

Thanks for Reading!

Archangel-Angel


	11. Chapter 11: The Contest Begins

Chapter 11: The Contest Begins

RECAP: Lisanna walked up to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him, but he hadn't even noticed. Lucy's words were stuck in his mind._ Remember this, I'm gonna have you beggin' on your knees for me._

The Great Magic Tournament had begun, the first trial for the prelims was a giant maze. The Wolf's Howl team was now running to the finish line in wolf form. They had stolen maps from other teams and made their own. They were sure that other teams were doing the same, so they ran. They ran all the way to the weird pumpkin man. Lucy was sure they at least made the top three. She was shocked to hear that they came in seventh place.

Styxx turned to the rest of the group, giving a small pep talk, "Hey, it's not last place. This means their is still another team below us."

Kunaru smirked and nudged Totomaru with his elbow, "Hey Toto, how much do you wanna bet that Fairy Tail came in last?"

Totomaru smirked as well, "Quiet a bit, because here they come." The fire mage pointed down the pathway. Lucy could make out the figures of her former team. There was Erza, Natsu, Grey, Elfman, and Wendy.

Lucy quickly spun around to face the strange pumpkin man, "Teleport us out of here! Now!"

The pumpkin man obliged, "Okay, pumpkii!"

Suddenly, the Wolf's Howl team began to faintly glow, and then they were gone.

∆**POV**

Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail team arrived at the finish line to find the strange pumpkin man as well. "We made it!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza smirked, folding her arms and nodding, she said, "I bet we're the very first!"

The pumpkin man replied with a sheepish grin, "Nope, you guys barely made eighth place." Erza's jaw dropped, her arms quickly followed. The rest of the team did the same. "Congratulations on making it through the preliminaries! You may now continue on in the tournament, losers." The pumpkin man whispered that last part.

Natsu had heard the remark, however, thanks to his dragon slayer powers, and yelled at the pumpkin man, "What did you say! You little piece off shi-"

Natsu was cut off as he and the group were teleported to away.

∆**POV**

The ceremony after the preliminaries was beginning. The announcers were now introducing the teams.

"In eighth place," One of the announcers began, "is Fairy Tail! After their seven year disappearance, how will the group hold up against the rest of the guilds?" The stadium roared with boo's and negative comments.

The announcers continued on to list off the groups, "In seventh place is Wolf's Howl!" The stadium was quiet as the group walked out. "It seems not many people know this guild. That's all right folks, for you see, Wolf's Howl was only recognized as an official guild not even two months ago! To see them here already is shocking indeed."

At the new information, the people in the stadium began to cheer for the underdogs. Shocked as well by their quick uprising. The announcers continued on, naming off the guilds. In sixth was Mermaid Heel, fifth was Blue Pegasus, fourth was Lamia Scale, third was Raven Tail. At his everyone went into an uproar.

_How could they let a Dark Guild enter the tournament!_ Lucy thought.

The announcers explained the meaning of this, "Apparently Raven Tail is a new guild as well. They were acknowledged and became an official guild only a few months ago as well. To be able to make the top three is incredible indeed."

The uproar quieted down, but many people were still unhappy about it. The announcers then continued on to announce the top two. "In second place is... ooh, this will be interesting. In second place is the Fairy Tail B Team." Again, people in the stadium went in an uproar. The announcer gave another explanation. "In this event, each guild was allowed to send two teams max. To see that both of Fairy Tail's teams got into the top eight will give them a huge advantage. But it could also cause some in-guild problems."

For a second time, the uproar silenced, more people upset then before. The first Fairy Tail team made their protests to their master, but unwillingly went along with it. The announcers were now introducing the first place team, "In first place is Sabertooth! They've been the top guild in Fiore for the past seven years! They will most likely win again this year as well."

Now that all the guilds had been introduced, they started to mingle with each other. This was when both of the Fairy Tail teams more closely examined the members of the other teams. When they looked at the Wolf's Howl team, they were shocked to see Lucy with them. The two guilds were now conversing again. Steering in the same direction as the day before.

"Lucy! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the stands?" Erza asked.

Grey agreed with the scarlet haired girl, "Yeah! You're to weak to be out here! You'll only get in the way!" Lucy could see that Grey still harbored feelings of hate towards her.

Lucy calmly responded, unfazed by the insult, "Grey, what about you? You're stripping fetish will get you hurt!" Lucy gave off a look of fake worry.

Grey snorted, "I know how to actually control myself."

Lucy laughed, as did the rest of the Wolf's Howl team, "Y-you really think that!" Once she had calmed down enough, she looked Grey in the eyes, the glanced down and back up, indicating for the ice mage to look down. When he did he went red in the face. He was completely nude. Everyone on the Wolf's Howl team started laughing again, Lucy and Isabella covering their eyes while doing so.

Grey quickly scooped up his clothes and put them on, to embarrassed to say anything. The two guilds went back to talking with each other. Styxx asked, "So what will you guys be performing?"

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild, even the ones in the stands, had a confused look on their faces. Wendy spoke up first, "W-w-what do you mean perform?"

The Wolf's Howl members looked at each other, then looked back at Fairy Tail. Isabella spoke up for them, "Do you guys really not know?" The members of the other guild nodded, "Wow, you fairies are clueless. Well then here's a bit of useful information. Right after the preliminaries is a music contest."

Fairy Tail went up in a loud, "What!"

Isabella continued to explain, "I'll tell you the rules for it if you want." They nodded desperately. Isabella laid out the rules from memory, "Each team in the final eight will have to perform two songs, written by someone in the guild they represent."

Erza, curious for why they would add an event like that, asked, "Why would they have us do that, it has nothing to do with the strength of the guild or how powerful it is?"

Lucy then spoke up, explaining this part well, "The point is to show how well the guild can deal with different kinds of emergencies in a short amount of time. All the guilds participating in the tournament are told about this exactly one week before, giving a very small amount of time to allow for the song to be written. Also, by setting it at two songs, it tests how well the guild can hold out in the said different emergencies." Lucy finished her long explanation with out even taking a breath.

As the two teams on the field took in this new information, Laxus asked, "How long do we have until the contest?"

Lucy looked at Laxus, stared at him for a moment, then said, "I would say right about..." Lucy trailed off her sentence, one second later, the lights went off in the stadium, and flood lights were focused on the strange pumpkin man in the middle of the field.

He pointed up to three magic screens that appeared right above him. Each one faced one of the areas of the stands. On them were Lucy and Isabella. It showed them explaining the rules of the music contest and the meaning behind them.

Once the video finished, all the lights were turned back on and the pumpkin man began to speak. "As two of the members of Wolf's Howl just explained, this event is a music contest. Meant to test a guild's stamina and creativity with dealing with unthought of predicaments. From very small ones to very big ones. That is the purpose this event." The strange pumpkin man explained. Then, as if by an afterthought, the pumpkin man added, "You must also give a background on each song. Any background will be accepted, but one must be given anyways."

The lights went out again, and just like before, a light was centered on someone, only this time it was on two people. Lucy and Laxus. From the darkness, the pumpkin man said into his micro phone, "And, to answer Laxus's question, when does this contest begin?"

Lucy looked at Laxus again, and finished her reply, "Now."

The crowd cheered with excitement as a loud sound echoed throughout. When the lights turned on, a giant stage was revealed. The crowd cheered again and the pumpkin man started up again. "If everyone would please look to the screens, the order of the performances will be revealed.


	12. Chapter 12: Sing!

Chapter 12: Sing!

RECAP: The crowd cheered with excitement as a loud sound echoed throughout. When the lights turned on, a giant stage was revealed. The crowd cheered again and the pumpkin man started up again. "If everyone would please look to the screens, the order of the performances will be revealed."

The stadium went silent as they waited for the order to be revealed. After a few eery seconds, it was revealed. The first to go was Mermaid Heel, second was Raven Tail, third was Sabertooth, fourth was Blue Pegasus, fifth was Lamia Scale, sixth was Fairy Tail B, and seventh was Fairy Tail A. That meant Wolf's Howl was to close the contest.

Grey laughed at the order, he looked at Lucy and said, "Last, just like you'll be by the end of this tournament."

Kunaru snorted, looking at Grey he said, "Their just saving the best for last, ice breath."

Grey snorted this time, "Watch it, water boy, or I'll just freeze you through." The ice mage threatned.

The blue haired water mage merely chuckled, "Ice is frozen water, what makes you think I can't control that?" It was a bluff, but one that worked, for Grey looked away with a "hmph".

Apparently none of the other guilds had known about the contest either, or none of them were musically talented, for all the songs were made up on the spot. And all the instruments they used they enchanted to play themselves. The worst by far were the Fairy Tail teams. Team B just had Gajeel sing his terrible songs. Team A just threw a random member up there. Unfortunately that had been Natsu, who just screeched a tune he made up when he was little.

Now it was Wolf's Howl's turn, and they were ready. They set up their instruments and looked out among the crowd. Lucy became nervous, she had only sung in front of friends and guild members. Both of which were not nearly as large of a crowd. The other seven teams had formed a small crowd of their own in front of the stage.

Pumpkin man announced them from somewhere above. "Last but not least is Wolf's Howl." The crowd cheered. Pumpkin man waited for the applause to go down before asking a question he asked the other teams. "Besides the default magic in the microphones, will you be using any magic during the performance? If so what kind?"

Lucy replied shakily, "W-we will be using no magic whatsoever during the performance."

All the people in the stadium, including all the teams in front of the stage, whispered among themselves. The pumpkin man asked a new question, "Alright. You seemed to be the only guild who knew about the contest so you must have something planned."

Just like with the other performances, the lights were turned off throughout the stadium. Flood lights were focused on the Wolf's Howl team. They were given the all clear to begin.

**Present~**

Lucy finished her flash back, then started her background of the song all over again. "As I was saying, this song has a very important message behind it. A few days ago I left my guild, Fairy Tail. Then, after being saved by a member of Wolf's Howl, I decided to join them. Right before I had left Fairy Tail, I had written this song, sang this song to my friends who still believed in me, telling them that I was alright. Then, I sang it at Wolf's Howl, telling them that I would be glad to join them. And now I'm singing it here, to all of you, because I'm telling Fairy Tail this." Lucy cleared her throat.

That was when the others started to play their instruments. Lucy paused, waiting for the right moment, then started again. "While I was a member, most of you ignored me, left me to fend for myself. But now, with time, I've become better then ever."

(Song and artist: Demi Lovato- Me, Myself, and Time)

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, _

_Just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I_

_I'm just getting started, _

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_

_I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so openhearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but I'm_

_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_

_To just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_

_Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_

_Myself and time._

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try (x2)_

_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself and time._

_I'll find myself in time, _

_I know I'll find myself in time._*

Applause roared through the stadium, whistling and shouts of enjoyment could be heard from throughout. Minutes passed as before the the applause was gone. Lucy began her next background, one that she was sure would hit home. "This next song I wrote to tell off a certain pink haired dragon slayer about how I felt about him and his knew girlfriend. It's still telling that message now, but it's also telling how I'm no longer one of them. That I'm only connected to them by my best friend forever, Levy McGarden!" Lucy cried out Levy's name happily.

"It's also telling them that they better watch out, cause they'll be beggin' on their knees!" Lucy saw a flash of recognition pass through the eyes of the Fairy Tail members.

The music started up again, this time the new song. Lucy knew the lyrics came quickly for this one. Mira, Levy, and Cana recognized the song. They had agreed to be back up singers for Lucy when she was going to sing this in the guild. But then Natsu had announced his knew relationship with Lisanna and the blond had quickly chickened out. But this time, this time they could tell she wasn't leaving until her words were heard.

(Song and artist: Victorious Cast- Beggin' On Your Knees)

*_You had it all_

_The day you told me_

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

_Yeah, I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention_

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_

_Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_

_I've set the trap and when I'm done_

_Then you'll know what I've been through_

_So, Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now_

_And, I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But Im'a drag you under_

_Cause you just don't, don't_

_Don't deserve a happy ever after_

_But what you did to me_

_After you told me_

_You never felt that way_

_It was only just a game_

_(You had it all)_

_(And one day)_

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me*_

As the last of the music died away, Lucy looked out over the crowd again. Everyone was silent, but then, all of a sudden, the people in the stands stood up and cheered for her. Many of the people called for more, wanting to here more songs from them. Wolf's Howl looked up at the pumpkin man. Who nodded eagerly, he too wanted to listen to more.

Lucy, Styxx, Isabella, Totomaru, and Kunaru huddled together, whispering. Kunaru was the first to speak, "Maybe this is when we can prove that we can be a real band." He and the others had often talked about becoming a real band during training. They had not known how well they would be, but thought about at least performing in the guild. The team had learned more than the two songs just performed in hopes that their dream would come true.

Isabella could tell that everyone else was thinking back to that time as well, so she spoke up next, "It looks like our dream is coming true after all. Let's go out there and blow the roof off this place!"

Lucy, Styxx and Totomaru excitedly agreed. They all returned to their instruments and positions.

Lucy spoke out to the people wanting more, "You guys want more?" The people in the crowds shouted their replies, all of them wanting the fun to go on.

Suddenly, ringing throughout the place, someone shouted out, "Stop!"

The crowds went silent, all staring at the one who wanted to ruin the party. It was Iwan, the master of Raven Tail. He walked up to the stage and jumped on top of it. He pointed to the pumpkin man and shouted again, "I demand that you scan them and their instruments for any magic being used!" There is no way they could keep going on like this!"

The pumpkin man had the instruments and the Wolf's Howl team searched and scanned for anything help them in their performances. Lucy and the others, wanting to avoid a fight, peacefully complied. And, just like they expected, nothing was found or detected.

Iwan, angered by this, demanded another search and scan. However, someone from in front of the stage shouted at the Raven Tail master, "Father! Stop this! You won't find anything on them!"

Iwan looked down at the group below him, it was Laxus who had yelled at him. Iwan angrily spoke back to his son. "You can't really believe they performed like that and not use magic! I mean, no one can sing that well without using vocal enhancement magic!"

Laxus was already pissed at his father for doing this, but now he was even more for accusing Lucy of cheating. They might not be guild members anymore, but he was still going to defend her. "You're talking about the Heartfilia heiress, father!"

Iwan didn't care about who her family was, he was confused about why Laxus had pointed that out. "What does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this." Iwan looked up from his son to see Lucy talking to him. "My father was one of the wealthiest men in Fiore's history. I was therefore trained in giving long speeches. I was not allowed let my voice crack, and I was definitely not allowed to lose my voice. So for years I was trained in speech, that is why I can sing the way I do. Why I have such a strong voice." Lucy finished explaining this and continued to watch Iwan.

Iwan's face reddened as he put the pieces together himself. He quietly walked off the stage, embarrassed.

Lucy returned to the microphone she was singing into from before, and spoke out to the crowd again. "Okay, let's all forget about that little interruption. Now who wants another few songs again?" The hordes of people out in the stands cried out in agreement once again. "Good, now let's get this party started!"

The lights returned back to the way they were during performances, and the Wolf's Howl team started singing again. Enjoying being able to perform again. Enjoying that their able to do one of the things they love.

**Author's Note-** This chapter and the last ones were kinda tough, actually. And they were originally one reeeeally long one, so I felt I needed to divide them into two. This chapter marks the end of music, in this story anyways. Tell me what you think!

Thanks for Reading!

Archangel-Angel


	13. Chapter 13: A Nightmare of Reality

Chapter 13: A Nightmare of Reality

RECAP: The lights returned back to the way they were during performances, and the Wolf's Howl team started singing again. Enjoying being able to perform again. Enjoying that their able to do one of the things they love.

Lucy woke up early that morning. The blond and the rest of the Wolf's Howl team had gone to bed early the night before. All five of them were exhausted from their concert the day before. But now Lucy felt refreshed, ready for another day in the Great Magic Tournament.

The young teen eagerly hopped out of bed. Thinking about the challenge's to come. She walked to her hotel's bathroom and took a long relaxing bath. After she was done, she quickly dressed into her new attire. Thanks to the fact that she was stuck in a stingy, underground training facility with no way to change outfits and how she had grown to tall for most of her old clothes, the day they had arrived at the tournament, she had gone on a shopping spree with Isabella.

Lucy now wore a small black shirt that went just above her bellybutton. Her left sleeve was black as well, but was entirely adorned with black feathers, the feathers at the end of the sleeve were white, though. Thanks to the feathers, it went past her hand. She had no right sleeve to mach her left, so the girl's right arm was bare from the shoulder down. The celestial mage wore tight black jeans, topped with a small white belt that hung loosely from Lucy's left side. For shoes, Lucy wore tall black combat boots with a white shoe lace.

The blond really liked the outfit, but did not enjoy, however, that it was almost entirely black. The teen had hoped to get an outfit with a bit brighter colors. She did not think black was bad, but she could only handle so much at a time. Lucy was only able to deal with the outfit because of the small amounts of white that decorated the assortment of clothes. That, and the feathers; oh how she loved the feathers. When the blond had purchased the clothes, she had enough money left over to also get a single silver earring. She wore it on her left side as well. It was a feather as well.

Lucy had finally finished examining her self in the mirror. She walked over to her bed side table and gathered her weapons. She hung her Fleuve d'étoiles from her belt along with her new key pouch. Sadly, this one was black as well. It had come for free when when bought the earring. And since her brown pouch would clash with her new outfit, she swapped it for this one.

Lastly, the young blond attached her new dual-handed knives into sheathes on the bottom of her back. While the group had been training, Theodora had Lucy train with knives similar to these, for her master thought the the blond would need a way to fight in close-combat. Isabella was instructed similarly, but in martial arts instead of knives.

Finally done preparing, Lucy walked down to the lobby of the hotel she was staying at. When she arrived, the blond was met by Styxx and Isabella. As soon as Lucy saw the two talking to each other, her face went red with jealousy, but that quickly faded. Isabella knew that Styxx and Lucy had started going out during training, so the brunette was smart enough not to flirt with the shapshifter.

Styxx and Isabella both saw Lucy walk up to them. Once she was close enough, they greeted her.

Styxx spoke up first, "Hey Lucy! You look great!" The whit haired teen admired his girlfriend. She looked amazing in her new clothes. It was a little too much black for his tastes, but if Lucy liked it, he liked it.

Isabella now spoke, "Styxx is right, you look amazing! I told you it would!" Isabella giggled and smiled at the blond. The time mage had always liked black and white, so she thought the clothes looked perfect.

Lucy giggled as well, flattered by the compliments, "Thanks guys. I love it so much! A little to much black for me, but the feathers! Oh, the feathers, they make it so worth it!"

The trio of mages chuckled, then Isabella spoke up again, "The rest of the team is in the dining hall eating breakfast, we should go join them." Styxx and Lucy nodded in agreement. The three mages took off for the dining hall, but they were interrupted on the way.

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan is that you?" The blond turned around just in time to see Levy hug her happily. Lucy eagerly hugged her back. Levy was one of the few people in Fairy Tail that she missed still. I fact, their relationship had only grown with Lucy's leaving.

As the best friends separated, Lucy talked with her blue-haired friend. "Levy! I missed you so much!"

Just then, Styxx coughed into his hand, getting everyone's attention. "Lucy, you stay and chat with your friend. Isabella and I will just meet you at the dining hall."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "Alright. Thanks Styxx. I'll see you two in a few." With that, Isabella and Styxx walked off.

The blond turned back to Levy, who was watching the two walk away. Levy's attention was snapped back to her best friend when Lucy said, "That was Styxx and Isabella. Their on the Wolf's Howl team as well. And Styxx is... well..."

Levy's interest peaked at that last part and questioned the blond, " He's cute. Is he your boyfriend? I always thought you had something for Natsu, really."

Lucy giggled at Levy's remark, "Yes, he is my boyfriend. Yes, he is cute. And yes, I did have a thing for Natsu, but that fantasy ended a long time ago."

"Yeah, I kinda figured with that song last night." Levy then held a fist to her mouth, as if a holding a micro phone, and acted as if a doing a dance move, "_I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!_"

Lucy giggled again, then said, "Yeah, that and that stupid background I gave. That was terrible of me to do, even if he did deserve it."

The two mages laughed, for what seemed like eternity. The girls started walking towards the dining hall, chatting more on the way. "So you guys are staying here, too? That'll only make it more awkward between the guilds." The blue haired girl said, nervous about the recent future.

"I won't say that it's Fairy Tail's fault, but I think they're most of the problem. Yesterday, before the contest, I could see they were uncomfortable around me." Lucy responded, aggravated by her old guild mates reaction.

It was Levy's turn to speak, "I know what you mean. The members of Wolf's Howl didn't seem too thrilled either, but I think they were being protective of you."

The blond nodded, agreeing with what her best friend said, "Yeah, they were." The teen then moved on to another topic, "So I bet you have tons of questions about my new appearance."

Levy turned to face her best friend, then responded, "I'd really like to know about the new hairdo... and all the black."

Lucy chuckled, then faced her best-friend as well, "During training, my clothes became destroyed, so I got a new outfit when we got here. I'm not ecstatic about all the black either, but the feathers are totally worth it." The blond explained, the dual mages laughed again.

When she could finally speak again, Levy asked again, "They are totally worth it! They are so cute! But what about the hair? And the change in height?"

Lucy chuckled, wishing she could answer her best friend. But the celestial mage knew that if she did that, Isabella would be at a disadvantage when she was fighting. "Sorry, Levy, but that's something I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait until the tournament."

Levy gave up and sighed, "Fine, just leave me with suspense." The blue haired girl crossed her arms.

The two walked on silently for a few moments, in peace. But that peace was broken when the two heard a shout from behind them. "Levy! I can't believe you've been with this wimp!"

The two friends turned around to see a certain black haired mage standing behind them. Grey was glaring at Lucy, pure hatred in his eyes. The blond took a step back, the look in his eyes terrified her. Those of eyes of his were filled with hatred, but also something much darker. Lust. A dark yearning that ran down to his soul.

When he spoke again, the venom was easily detected in his voice. "You! Lucy! You're coming with me!" Before she could act, the ice mage picked the blond up and hung over his shoulder.

Lucy screamed and kicked, trying to free herself, but all attempts failed because of her position. Levy ran up and started to attempt to free her best friend, but was only pushed aside by Grey.

"Out of my way!" The black haired teen shouted whenever Levy or anyone else came close.

This continued on till the two reached Grey's hotel room. The teen threw Lucy onto the bed. He then cast a spell over the room, the walls, ceiling, and floor becoming covered in ice. "Heh, now no one will hear us."

Lucy, petrified by Grey, laid on the bed still. Her body filled with fear. The black haired mage got on top of the blond one. He menacingly threatened the terrified girl with his next few words. "Now, the true punishment begins."

Lucy screamed in fear as Grey in front of her unclothed the blond. She couldn't believe what was going on. Grey, one of her closest friends while at fairy tail, was committing sins so grave he would never be able to condone. As the sin continued, she would fight back, but only be punished some way by her attacker.

This torture carried on for what seemed like hours, a never ending nightmare with no waking point


	14. Chapter 14:Truth

Chapter 14: Truth

Styxx woke with a start. Cold sweat covered him. The teen was breathing deeply, terrified of the nightmare he awoke from. Every moment of it was burnt into his mind. The agonizing sounds, the pained faces, all of it. He had trouble calming himself. but after a few minutes he was able to.

The white haired teen quickly prepared for the day ahead and went to the lobby of the hotel. There he saw Isabella waiting for the team. Styxx walked up to her.

"Hey, Isabella. Not sleep well?" The shapeshifter asked. Isabella looked as if she had a restless night.

"What? Oh, Styxx. Yeah, I did. Bad dreams is all." Isabella told.

Styxx was surprised to here she had a nightmare last night as well. "R-really? Wh-what was it about?"

Scared, Isabella looked up to her friend, "It...it... it was horrible. At first it seemed like a normal morning here in the hotel. Lucy came down and spoke with us. But then her old friend from Fairy Tail came up to her, Levy I think her name was."

Styxx was shocked by how similar his dream was to hers. The mage continued, "That seemed normal too, since they're staying here in the hotel as well. So you and I went to the dining hall for breakfast while the two caught up. For some reason though, my mind stayed with those two. They kept on talking, and then another Fairy Tail member came up to them. It was the black haired one with a stripping problem.

" They were both scared of him. He was so angry, he was yelling at them. And then... and then" Isabella was sobbing now.

Styxx understood her feelings and finished for her, "He kidnapped her. He took her to his room, and then he... well, you know."

Tears still falling down her eyes, Isabella gaped at her teammate. "H-how do you know that?"

Styxx answered seriously, "Because I had the same nightmare last night."

Isabella was calming down now. She cleaned herself up then asked, "What do you think it means? If we both had the same dream then..." The brunette trailed off, she looked behind Styxx to see Totomaru and Kunaru walking towrds them, grim looks on their faces.

When Totomaru and Kunaru walked up to Isabella and Styxx, they all stood there silently. After a few moments, Kunaru broke the tension, "Did you guys have nightmares too?"

The brunette and the shapeshifter both nodded. That was when Totomaru spoke up. "Was it about Lucy being kidnapped by that black haired mage?" The fire mage didn't continue. By the looks on his companions faces, he could tell that they had the same dream.

Styxx spoke next, "So what do we do about it?"

Kunaru spoke up again, "We should talk to master about it. She should know what to do."

Isabella finally spoke up when she said, "Two of us should stay to make sure Lucy stays safe."

The other three mages murmured their agreements. Then Styxx spoke up again, "I think it should be you two, since Isabella and I were in the dream." The white haired mage pointed at the water and fire mages in front of him.

"No, it should be you and I Styxx." Isabella disagreed. The other three looked at her confused. "We should go along with the dream as far as we need to, that way we could find out more information about the dream and what caused the man to act that way."

Realization dawned on the three men as Isabella explained. They nodded in agreement. With that, Totomaru and Kunaru walked off in search for their master. Styxx and Isabella continued to talk with each other.

"Maybe we're wrong, maybe it's just coincidence." Styxx stated hopefully.

Isabella snorted at the comment, "Yeah right. Four people having the exact same dream, on the same night, no less. There is no way that's a coincidence."

Styxx was slightly offended, "But that outfit she was wearing wasn't hers. All her clothes were too small for her after training."

Isabella unbecomingly snorted again, "Yeah, that's why she and I went shopping the day we got here. Don't you remember us telling you that we were going on a shopping spree?"

Styxx went slightly pink in the face. He had forgotten. Isabella saw him blush, so she nodded then looked away. When the time mage had, she saw Lucy walk over to them. Styxx turned to see her also.

Just like the night before, they had the same conversations, the same chuckles, and the same interruption by Levy. But this time Styxx and Isabella saw Grey, they saw him watching them.

Instead of leaving with Isabella to go to the dining room, Styxx asked, "Levy, would you like to join us for breakfast? A friend of Lucy's is a friend of ours." Isabella nodded in agreement, the two smiled at the script mage.

Levy, eager to keep talking with Lucy, agreed, "Of course! I would love to do!"

With Levy's agreement, the group continued walking. Out of the corner of his eye, Styxx saw Grey silently knocked out by Kunaru and carried off by Totomaru. He smiled again then looked down at the blond in front of him. Lucy was safe from the ice mage, for now.

The four mages arrived at the dining hall to see it filled with Fairy Tail and Wolf's Howl members. None of them were talking with each other. None except the few that had left Fairy Tail and joined Wolf's Howl. They were catching up with each other apparently.

The dining hall was really a breakfast buffet, so the four companions walked over and served themselves. The group then sat down at a table together. The members of both guilds took this as a sign that it was okay to talk with one another. Soon, the hall was filled with laughter and talk.

"Their really enjoying themselves. It makes me happy." Lucy smiled, relishing in the fact that there was little to know ill emotions between the two guilds.

"Yeah. If nothing bad happens between the two, maybe an alliance will be made between the two." Levy agreed, hoping for a chance like that to happen.

"Alliance? What do you mean?" Lucy was confused, she didn't understand what her best friend meant.

Styxx spoke up to explain, "Alliances are something that was introduced while you were frozen in time in with the rest of Fairy Tail. An alliance is when two or more guilds will join together for different kinds of reasons. A guild in an alliance has a duty to house members of the other guilds. Members can also help out on requests with members from the other guilds. Of course, they are also meant to help protect the other guilds in the alliance as well."

"Alliances were actually inspired by the one used to defeat Oración Seis, Lucy. So technically you have some experience with alliances already." Isabella added in.

Lucy nodded, "Ok, I think I've got it down. Thanks Styxx, Isabella."

"So your names are Styxx and Isabella?" Levy asked.

Styxx and Isabella nodded, then Styxx said "Yep, don't wear it out." The white haired mage then took a bite of one of his numerous foods.

Levy saw this and was confused, he seemed to eat almost as much as Natsu. To have her curiosity sated, the teen asked her best friend, "How is he able to eat so much? It's almost as much as Natsu."

Instead of Lucy answering, Styxx did instead, "This isn't my true form. The form I'm in now is much smaller than my true one."

Levy was only more confused now, "How is that?"

Styxx swallowed the food in his mouth then sighed, "I use shape shift magic. That means I can change into any living thing I want."

Levy stared in awe, she had never heard of such advanced shape change magic before. "So that's why you all transformed from wolves before? You used your shape shift magic?" Styxx merely nodded as he continued to eat. Levy then asked another question, "So what does your true form look like?"

The shape shifter looked around the dining hall, trying to find something to compare to. After about a minute, he saw someone to use, "Okay, you see that huge guy over there? The one with the white hair?" Styxx pointed at the man, which happened to be Elfman.

Levy nodded. "I'm a little bigger than him."

Levy was speechless, her jaw open. "H-how can you change that dramatically and still have magic power?"

"It only takes power to change, not to maintain the form. Unfortunately my appetite doesn't change, so I have to eat huge amounts."

The blue haired girl silently nodded, then turned to Isabella, "Wh-what about you? Do you shape shift as well?"

Isabella only laughed, the brunette had trouble speaking, but was able to get her words across. "N-no, I don't shift shape." Levy sighed in relief. Isabella continued, "I shift something else. But I'm going to keep what exactly that is a secret." Levy gasped again. She couldn't believe how powerful they were.

For the rest of the meal, the group asked each other questions, made small talk, and joked around. The people around them had all left until there was only them and a few late morning wakers. When it was finally time for the four to leave, Levy said her goodbyes and ran off to find the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Lucy." Styxx said. Lucy stopped waving to her friend and turned around. "Isabella and I have to speak to the master. Could you wait out here until we're done?" The blond teen nodded and walked off to a near by chair. The two then walked off to their masters room.

When they had arrived, Styxx knocked on the door. It was quickly opened and they were let in. Inside, tied to a chair, was Grey. He was yelling all sorts of profound insults. All were actually quite amusing to Styxx, but he kept quiet.

It was Kunaru who had opened the door for them, so he was standing with Isabella and Styxx. Theodora was sitting in the corner quietly. Totomaru was the one who was questioning Grey.

"Why were you following Lucy?" The fire mage asked. He was pissed off. Grey had only just woken up.

"I didn't mean to do anything to her. I was just following her to keep an eye on her." After a few seconds, the ice mage realized what he said and spoke up again, "W-why did I say that?"

Kunaru spoke up now, answering Grey's question, "While you were out cold, we charmed you so you'll answer all our questions truthfully."

Grey's eyes widened at this and sat still for a few moments, defeated. When he spoke up again, his voice was soft and hard to hear. "I-I was just following Lucy because I missed her. Her leaving hit me badly. It made me want to hate her." The Wolf's Howl members all darkened in mood as he said this, but then Grey went on, "But... after yesterday... after I heard her sing, I-I just couldn't help but hate myself. She had every right to leave after what we did to her. It just took me a while to figure that out."

Styxx, eyes wide, quickly ran out of the room. Theodora looked at the other three mages and they looked at each other as well. They were all thinking the same thing, _Then who will attack Lucy?_ As realization dawned on them, the other three members of the Wolf's Howl team ran out of the room. Only Theodora and Grey were left.

Grey was confused. Why would they react that way to what he said? As if reading his mind, Theodora answered his thought, "Last night, those four and myself had a vision." Grey wore an even more confused look on his face, so the old mage continued, "In the vision, you kidnapped Lucy and then attacked her."

Grey was horrified by this, but was still confused, "But I would never do that!"

Theodora shook her head, "No, you wouldn't. But you would give us the information needed for us to know. In the vision, you followed Lucy, you kidnapped her, and you attacked her.

"In truth, you only followed her. That means that you were used as a symbol. Used to tell us that it was someone from Fairy Tail, someone close to Lucy, and someone that holds feelings of love for her."

Grey only nodded, seeing the truth in the matter. But then he grew scared as well. He didn't entirely trust this whole 'vision' thing going on. But if there was the possibility of Lucy in danger, he would help her. Both mages were silent now, both trying to figure out who it is that would hurt their friend.

Grey, being from Fairy Tail, figured it out first, "Hey old lady." Theodora looked up, annoyance masking her face. "I have a good idea of who it is."

Theodora walked over to the ice mage and untied him, "If you know who it is, then tell me quickly and we'll go."

Grey stood up and quickly stretched his back, preparing for the day to come. When he finished he looked down at the old mage and simply stated, "Natsu Dragneel.


	15. Chapter 15: Golden Tears

Chapter 15: Golden Tear

As Styxx ran into the hotel lobby, he quickly glanced around the area. Lucy was no where to be found. Panicking, he yelled out his girlfriend's name. The only reaction he got was from other guests, who simply looked at the shapeshifter with quizzical looks.

Remembering the nightmare, Styxx ran up to where the Fairy Tail rooms were. Once her arrived, he quickly looked over the hallway. Finding no clues, the white haired mage sprinted back to the lobby. There he saw his master and three companions. He ran over to them, he saw the ice mage from before as well. The others saw him come up to them and stopped their search, hoping to discover something from Styxx.

Once he reached them, Styxx growled, "What is he doing here?"

Grey retorted, panic in his voice, "Look, now's not the time for threats. We need to find Lucy."

Isabella spoke up next, speaking quickly, hoping to get a move on, "Grey suspects the dragon slayer took her."

Theodora calmly spoke up next, "We should search out side."

The young mages nodded, and quickly made their way outside. Outside, people were fleeing for their lives. A few blocks down from the hotel a fight was going on. With no time at all, Styxx and the others arrived. What they saw surprised all of them. A circle in the middle of the street was formed, members from both Wolf's Howl and Fairy Tail were watching the spectacle.

Plenty of room was left as the combatants furiously battled. Or at least, one of the combatants. Once Styxx finally pushed his way to the front of the crowd, he realized what was going on.

Lucy and Natsu were the ones fighting. Or really, Natsu was. The dragon slayer slashed and punched dramatically, attempting to make contact with the blond. His attempts failed miserably as Lucy easily dodged all his attacks, never once even moving to strike.

While Natsu growled, Lucy merely laughed and teased, "Come on Natsu, I thought you were stronger than this? Are you even trying?"

Natsu merely growled again then punched, flames dancing off his fist. Lucy, who was still laughing, jumped up and flipped over her old teammate. Natsu then tried attacking again using his Talon of the Fire Dragon, but was shocked to see that Lucy wasn't even behind him anymore. The pink haired mage looked up to see the blond right up into his face, her tongue sticking out.

As the fight continued, Lucy became annoyed, "And here I thought you were supposed to be a big bad dragon slayer, but you can't even land a hit on little old me." The celestial mage laughed again as she jumped away from another punch.

Lucy physically showed her annoyance now, "Well, I think we've put on enough of a spectacle, I think it's time I wrapped this up." Suddenly, a look of seriousness covered Lucy's face. She slowly unsheathed her knives and took a battle stance. The hilt of the knives in her hands, the actual blades ran up her arms, stopping just short of her elbows.

At this action, the crowd went silent. Everyone stared in awe at the girl before them. None of them could believe that this was the same Lucy they once knew. No one but the Wolf's Howl team of course. They looked on in curiosity, curious as to how badly their friend would cut up the dragon slayer.

To their surprise, she didn't use them at all. Lucy merely twirled them duel weapons in her hands then threw them into the ground at her sides. Slowly, the blond walked up to her old crush. Natsu did nothing but stare, frozen in place by the aura she put off.

Suddenly her eyes started to glow. Quickly the glow became stronger until her eyes were no longer brown, but a pale gold. Then, all of a sudden, her hair became paler until it was a platinum blonde. Her clothes changed, white changed to black as black changed to white.

When she spoke up again, her voice boomed, a magical presence behind it. "Natsu Dragneel, you pursued your own selfish desires over the feelings and needs of those closest to you. A sin punishable by death." Lucy paused momentarily, then continued. Pain in her voice. "Justice shall be issued."

Suddenly, her clothes changed back to normal. Her hair darkened back to it's original color. The glow from her eyes faded, returning them to her deep brown. Then, with no warning, Lucy fell to the ground. Her eyes closed, blood slowly flowed from her mouth.

Styxx ran up to his girlfriend, tears flying from his eyes. "No! Lucy! Wake up! Wake up Lucy, wake up!"

The white haired mage held the unconscious girl in his arms. Tears falling from his eyes. Lucy's breathing, already weak and ragged, started to slow.

Styxx started to panic, screaming out his soul, "No! Lucy! Don't die on me Lucy! You can't!" His voice quieted down into a whimper. "Please, Lucy. Don't die! I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Lucy! I love you!"

Lucy's breathing became even weaker. In a desperate attempt, Styxx kissed Lucy, tears falling from him uncontrollably. As he kissed her, Styxx felt her last breath escape her. Unable to face his dead lover, Styxx kept his eyes fiercely shut, missing a single golden tear fall from Lucy's eye.

And into his mouth, still kissing the girl in his arms.

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note: *IMPORTANT MUST READ* Sorry that was such a short chapter. I cried while writing this, I really did. Please don't be mad at me for how I ended the story. There WILL be a sequel. I just don't know how I'm going to start it. I'm going to finish A Journey Begins first, and my entry for a writing contest a local college is holding.**

**I GUARANTEE IT WILL BE STARTED AND UP BY THE END OF MARCH.**

**Thank you all for reading, I never, never in my wildest dreams, did I think my story would be as popular as it is. Thank you so much, and I hope to keep on entertaining you for a long time to come.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Archangel-Angel**


	16. Sequel Announcement

Hey there everyone, I'm just posting this to tell you that, as of yesterday, the sequel to A New Fairy Tale Begins is out. It's called The Fairy Tale Continues. You can just go to my page to find it because it'll probably be easier to find it that way. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

Thanks for Reading!

Archangel Angel


End file.
